Nights To Remember
by air807
Summary: Summary Update 1/16: What is Booth's secret? Will they ever be together? Will Booth's past come back to haunt him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a story I posted at the BY. It's still unfinished at the BY but I promise it will get finished seeing as I have the whole story written but a handful of chapters. However, this one is for Mature adults only (17 and over) there have been some changes to the original story since over at the BY it could only be PG 13 but that's not the case over here.**

**This story takes place after Season 3. Since it was written after Season 3. Hope all of you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any other characters in this story. **

**Nights To Remember**

Booth walked into Bone's office. Bones had her back towards him and was talking on the phone. _Wow, does she look good today_. _She always looks great, curves in all the right places, long legs. Stop it! Be professional. _Booth noticed she was on the phone so he took a seat on her couch. Booth let his eyes wander up and down her body, after all she did have her back to him and she wouldn't know. _God forbid if I ever get caught though there would be hell to pay._ Booth had always known Bones was beautiful but the more time he spent with her he noticed his thoughts always seemed to ventured towards the erotic thoughts, very erotic in fact. Booth was snapped quickly out of this thoughts when he heard Bones next sentence.

"Wow! That sounds great Sam….."

_Did Bones find a date? Who is this Sam? Am I going to have to do a background check on this guy? Bones has some poor taste when it comes to dating guys. Wait, she shouldn't be dating anyone? Oh who am I kidding Bones has a right to her own personal life and since I'm too chicken shit to do anything about it. I don't want to rush her, if I rush her she will run away from me and leave me for another dig in some far away country. _

"Ok then Sam I'll see you at the Royal Diner at 8."

_She's taking him there? I thought that was "our" place? How can she take another guy there? _Booth was getting upset at the thought of her going on a date. Booth's jaw began to twitch in anger. Bones hung up her phone and set it on the desk. She looked over at Booth who was staring at her.

"Booth!" Bones called out his name loudly. "Booth to Earth?"

Booth was so lost in his thoughts he didn't catch Bone's mistake of the phrase.

"Oh…. What…Sorry Bones."

"Do we have a case?"

"No?"

"Then why are you here and why were you staring at me?" Bones asked as she went around to her desk and sat down in her chair. _Is he 'checking' me out, as Angela would say. _

_Shit she caught me. How did she know I was staring at her. Probably cause I'm sitting her with goo goo eyes and drooling._ "I don't know…I…I….Uh….Who was that on the phone?" Booth tried quickly to change the subject, he really didn't want to tell Bones he couldn't go a full day without seeing her lovely face. Luckily for him it worked.

"Oh, that was Sam we are meeting at the Diner at 8. Are you going to do a background check on Sam?" She asked him with a smirk on her face. After all the years of working with Booth she knew he would try to protect her. She didn't like it but she understood he was just being a friend and she could tell he just wanted her to be happy. Or, if she wanted to get anthropological he was being the alpha male and protecting her. _But why did he come see me? If he had a case he would've told her. Why does he want to know about Sam? Is he jealous that I'm going to meet Sam? Wait…..He just wants to keep me safe.. But the only time I feel safe is when I'm with him. Where did that come from? Get a grip Tempe!_

Booth noticed that Bones was in deep thought, just like he was moments before. He got up from the couch and walked towards her and put both hands on her desk and leaned in so he was only inches away from her. He could almost taste her lips and he felt her hot breathe on his skin and it drove him crazy. Booth waved his hand in front of her eyes to "snap" her out of her thoughts.

"Bones! Earth to Bones."

"What…Huh…..Oh sorry Booth." Suddenly Bones was very aware of how close he was to her. His lips inches away from hers. God she wanted to taste those lips. She always wondered if he was a good kisser. Her lips were suddenly dry so unconsciously she stuck out her tongue to moisten her lips.

_Is she going to kiss me? Does she want me to kiss her? This is Bones I'm talking about if she wanted me to she would just do it or tell me she would do it no matter what the consequences. _Booth quickly leaned away from Bones. "What were you thinking about Bones?" Booth asked waggin his eyes suggestively.

_Damn I thought he would surely kiss me. Doesn't Booth want me? Booth has always tried to be the gentleman. Doesn't a gentleman make the first move? I should've just done it my way and kissed him. Shit he's staring at me again. Crap I better say something quick. _Bones quickly glanced at her watch._ "_Would you look at the time. I got to go get ready and be at the Diner. So talk to you tomorrow Booth?"

"Yes. Definitely Bones."

Bones stood up from her desk, gathered her things and started to head out of her office. Booth followed close behind with his hand on the small of her back as he always did. They parted at the lab's main exit. Deep inside it was killing Booth that Bones was going on a date, to the Diner none the less. Plus he couldn't do a background check cause all he had was Sam's first name. Booth smiled as he came up with a plan to see Bones at the Diner tonight and check out this Sam._ I have Parker for part of the night because he has a basketball game. After his game I will take Parker to the diner for pie that way I could see what Sam is like._

While Temperance was talking to Sam, she noticed the diner's door open and a cute blond boy with curls and he is dressed in his basketball uniform entering

_What's Parker doing here? She couldn't understand it. Then she noticed a familiar handsome, tall, brown eyed, dark haired knight in standard F.B.I issued armor, as Angela would say._

**

* * *

**

**10 Minutes Earlier**

"Dad why are we going to the Diner? We never go to the Diner after the game."

"Well, buddy….."

Booth squirmed in his seat trying to think of a good explanation to tell his son. "I thought you might be hungry since you played all 40 minutes of the game. You were great out there son, I'm so proud of you, you were the best player on the court and you made the game winning shot." Booth told Parker with a big smile on his face. _He is definitely like me. _Booth thought to himself.

"Plus Parker, I know you love pie."

"Dad you know I love pie." Parker said with grin from ear to ear on his face.

"I know buddy." Booth said as he put the car in park and rubbed the top of Parkers head, messing his hair up in the process. They both got out of the car and Parker ran into the diner with Booth following close behind. "Wait up buddy!" Booth hollered as his overly excited son opened the Diner door and ran into the Diner. _Rebecca's going to kill me for giving Parker sugar this late. Oh well, that's what she gets for not letting me have Parker more._

* * *

"Bones!" Parker yelled out as he ran up to her.

"Hi Parker." Bones was shocked to see Parker there. Parker was so excited to see Bones he didn't even see Sam sitting in across from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt you Bones. Dad told me its not polite to interrupt."

"It's okay Parker." Bones re-assured him, as she ruffled his hair, like she has seen Booth do to him.

As Booth watched Parker run to Bones he noticed Sam's back was turned to him.

_Long black hair? Who is this Sam? Is he a rocker? What was Bones thinking agreeing to go out on a date with this guy? Oh, wait she must have met him on the internet. I knew I should've gotten a full name from Bones so I could do a background check._

"Parker, where's your dad?" Bones asked

"Oh, he's over there." Parker said excitedly as he pointed to Booth standing by the entrance. Bones and Sam turned to see Booth standing by the door. Feeling like an idiot Booth walked up to Bones and Sam. Bones smiled back at Booth.

"Hi Booth, this is my publicist."

"Hi I'm Sam or I should say Samantha Laney." Sam reached her hand out to shake Booth's hand. "All my friends call me Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam." Booth replied shaking the woman's hand clearly upset at himself at how he misread the situation. _Good one. Now Bones is definitely going to give me hell about this. Sure she may not see I'm embarrassed but she can read me very well. To well actually. How am I going to get out of this?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks to those who have put my story on their alerts. As much as I enjoy knowing my story is on your alerts it would make it that much better if you hit the green link/button at the end. Please ;) Thanks. Now onto the story, Parker is in this chapter. Hope you like how I wrote him.**

Bones could see the embarrassment on Booth's face. She smiled to herself thinking about how purposely left out the part about Sam being a woman. She wanted to see his reaction. After 3 years of working together she could tell when he was embarrassed. _But why was he embarrassed? Did he think I was on a date?_ she pondered. Truth is she hasn't even thought about dating since that debacle on the Kenton case. _Maybe Booth was right that she couldn't pick her men. But he was joking. Maybe she was just unlucky in relationships, intimate relationships.. Maybe I was meant to be alone. After all, anytime anyone ever gets close to me they would run away from abandon me. Was Booth jealous? But he shouldn't be jealous. He always says we are just partners. _

Sam looked between Bones and Booth and she was amazed they were staring at each other and smiling. It's like they are having a conversation inside their heads together. They are in their own world together, wonder if they realize I'm smiling at them or if they even remember I'm here at all. Sam turned her attention to Booth was seemed to be thinking pretty hard about something.

_How could I be so stupid. Why am I jealous? Wait…jealous? I shouldn't be jealous cause she has the right to go out and date other people. I'm ok with it. Yeah keep telling yourself that. Through the years of working together she has become my best friend, my confidant. Sure at first Bones was awkward, rude, and had no social skills. Bones was and still is -to a certain extent- misunderstood. If they really know what she is like they would know that she is a great person. She is very kind, caring, and sympathetic and they would love her like me. Yes I admitted it, I'm in love with her and can't go a day without seeing her, let alone 12 hours without talking to her. _

"Ahem"….Sam cleared her throat, trying to get there attention and it worked as both of them glanced at her "Well I better get going. "

"Thanks Sam. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Nice meeting you Agent Booth, Parker."

"You as well Samantha." Booth replied still embarrased that he thought Bones was on a date.

Walking out of the diner, Sam thought to herself. _Wow that is definitely who Andy Lister is based on. There is no way they are just partners, not with the smoldering looks they were giving each other. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity and it was like no one else existed around them. Wow they are oblivious to what they have._

"Booth!" Bones practically yelled at Booth "What are you doing here?" Bones tried to act like she was upset at Booth for interrupting her 'dinner" with Sam. Of course it didn't last once Booth flashed his smile and ruffled Parker's hair just as she had done moments ago.

"Parker was hungry after his basketball game and he wanted to go to the diner for pie so I told him we could…." Booth was quickly interpreted by Parker who had a curious look on his face.

"But Dad you said…. " Parker was abruptly cut off by his dad.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go order me and you some pie." Booth smiled at Bones again.

They were both staring into each other's eyes once again seemingly forgetting about Parker. Parker looked up at his dad. _Dad seems different around Bones - happier. I wish he would hurry up and make her his girlfriend. I would love to have Bones around more. She is so smart and very kind to me. Sometimes she uses really big words I can't understand._ I don't want to interrupt Bones but she didn't tell me what she wanted. It seems like her and Dad are having a staring contest. But I need to know what she wants to eat.

"Can I get you a piece of pie Bones?"

"No Park…." She was abruptly cut off by Booth. "No buddy, Bones doesn't like pie." Booth replied interrupting Bones.

"Really, Bones you don't like pie? Why not?"

"Well I don't like…" Booth interrupted again. "Buddy, she doesn't like her fruit cooked."

"Really?"

"Yea your dad is right Parker" Bones said quickly hoping Booth wouldn't cut her off again. _Why doesn't he want me to talk to Parker? He keeps cutting me off? Am I doing something wrong?_

"You should try it Bones, its really good." Parker replied with a smile eerily similar to his father. _He definitely gets that smile from his father._.

"How did you know she didn't like pie Dad?"

"Magic."

Bones spoke up. "What kind of pie are you getting Parker. Wait….let me guess. Apple?"

"How did you know Bones?" Parker replied in amazement that she knew his favorite type of pie.

She winked at Parker and said, "Magic."

"Why don't get you go get the pies buddy." Booth asked Parker. Bones then leaned over to Parker and whispered in his ear as Parker walked off to get the pies. Booth looked at Bones with a surprised look on his face.

"What, Booth?"

"I remember you saying there's no such thing as Magic." Booth just smiled at her.

"Well Parker is only six and I imagine he still believes that magic is real." She smiled at Booth then quickly her lips were set in a straight line in a very serious expression. "Why did you keep interrupting me back there Booth?"

Booth lightly chuckled at her serious change in demeanor. "I'm sorry Bones but sometimes you talk to Parker with big words and he has no clue what you're saying."

"But how do you know that Booth. Parker is a bright young boy."

"Bones, I can tell he has no clue what your saying by the look on his face. He looks completely lost. Besides sometimes I don't even know what your saying sometimes."

"Bones are you saying Parker's not smart?." Booth said sarcastically with his 1,000 watt smile.

___God I hate that smile. _"No Booth of course not." Bones began to raise her voice getting mildly upset that Booth would even insinuate she thought Parker wasn't smart. "In fact Booth I just said he was very smart" Bones said very defensively. Booth looked at her curiously as he could tell she was thinking something over in her head. So he did what he always had done and let her process whatever she was thinking in the smart little brain of hers_. _

Booth placed his hand on Bones wrist and began to stroke her wrist with his thumb and very calmly replied. "Bones I'm pulling your chain." He smiled at Bones. _His fingers feel so warm on my skin. I don't understand it but I want him to touch me more. Sometimes when he does that it makes me want to melt into his arm. Why am I thinking that? That's not possible a human being can't melt! Snap out of it Tempe! I need to stop using Angela's vocabulary so much. Wait he's trying to get me riled up, well two can play that game. Stand your ground Tempe act upset with him. You can do this._

"What chain? I don't have a chain?" Bones looked at Booth with a confused look on her face.

"It's a metaphor Bones."

_He really does have the cutest smile ever…Stop it! _Bones couldn't stop thinking about his smile. Parker returned with three plates - two pies and a plate of fries.

"Here you go Bones. I got you fries."

"Thank you Parker." Bones gave Parker a wide smile as she took the plate of fries .

"Parker how did you know Bones liked fries?" Booth asked

Without missing a beat Parker replied, "Magic Dad." Booth smiled again this time looking at Bones.

"Dad can I sit next to Bones?"

Booth and Bones were very surprised at Parkers unusual request but Booth then told his son. "I don't know son, it's up to Bones."

"Can I Bones? Please?" Parker smiled and it reminded Bones of Booth's smile.

"How can I resist that cute adorable smile." Bones blushed realizing she said that out loud and quickly continued. "You can sit by me anytime Parker." Booth chuckled at Bones He knew she hadn't meant to say it out loud.

_She is so adorable sometimes, well most of the time. Booth get it together. You keep thinking likes this and one day your going to say something out loud and let the cat out of the bag that you're in love with your partner. After that you won't see her ever again. You know how she gets, she runs, as far away as posible and as fast as possible._

Booth was very proud of Bones for allowing his son sit next to her. Even though Bones said she didn't want to be a mother she was very good to Parker, very caring and kind. Booth could tell Parker genuinely liked Bones. Parker clearly liked Bones and Parker would ask him about Bones almost every time they talked or were together. Booth knew Bones would make a good mother. He saw this in the case with Andy and how aggressive she got when they find out who the murderer was and how he put Andy in danger. She would definitely be a very protective mother of her child. _Ironically_ Booth thought _Bones would make some anthropological analogy regarding some African tribe or something to that affect._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Again please hit the little green button and leave me your opinion good or bad. I'm open to constructive criticism if there's something you didn't like, or do like please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who did review this story. It makes me want to keep writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter and as they say 'the plot thickens.'**

Booth, Parker, and Bones continued to converse while they ate their pie and fries. Booth finished his pie first and every once in a while Booth would grab a fry from Bones plate and eat it. Bones sat there listening to Parker talk about his basketball game and how he did so good and how he made the game winning shot. Bones smiled at Parker while he was telling her his story. _Definitely like his father asserting his dominance over the other males in his age group showing his has more skill and power. How did the saying go? Like father, like son? I'll have to ask Booth about it later._

Booth sat there, eyes locked on Bones while she listened to Parker tell her his story about his basketball game tonight. Never in a million years would he have though he would be eating with Bones and Parker and sharing stories. There was something so calm, peaceful, satisfying and domestic about what was happening tonight. He could definitely get used to this. _She must be so nervous, but she had nothing to be nervous about Parker adores her and she couldn't do anything wrong in Parker's eyes. I love the way she smiles at him and nods her head in approval. She is good with him. She would make a great mother, if only she could see that. She says she doesn't want to have children but I know if she found the 'right' guy that would change. And Booth knew exactly how Bones would determine if someone was the right guy - anthropologically speaking he would be handsome, have a good I.Q. kind, caring, loving, and of course he would have a high sperm count. Booth winced at the last thought. If she found that person then she might be convinced to have children and she would make a great mother. _Booth glanced at his watch.

"Hey Parker we got to get going. Your mom will not be happy when she sees how late I brought you home."

"Aaaww, daddy but I like having dinner with Bones."

"Me to buddy, me too."

"Well, maybe we could do it again?" Parker looked at Bones and asked her with a "puppy dog" look on his face.

"Sure I'd really like that Parker." She smiled at him and couldn't resist his offer. After all she really did enjoy tonight. Bones looked at her watch and also decided she better get home to.

Booth and Parker stood and as did Bones. Parker walked over to Bones and gave her a hug. Booth couldn't believe it, his son was giving Bones a hug. Usually Parker was very shy and timid with other people. Parker truly cared for Bones. It was obvious to Booth as it would be to anyone else. Bones was shocked at the hug Parker gave her and she hugged him back. _What is it about 'guy hugs' in this family. _

Parker walked away and yelled, "Bye Bones."

"Bye Parker. Bye Booth"

"Bye Bones. See you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow."

With that, two of the most handsome men in Bones' life walked out the door. She left a tip on the table left the diner, and headed for home. _I definitely enjoyed myself tonight. I can't wait to do it again._ Bones continued walking to her car. _Parker is so cute just like his Dad. Well Booth is a different kind of cute, more like handsome. She knew he worked out regularly and had to be well 'defined' in other areas of his body. _Bones reached down to get her keys out of her purse and she suddenly heard footsteps behind her and they sounded like they were running at her, getting louder and louder as they got closer.

"Ouch!" Bones yelped as she fell to the hard concrete in a heap.

* * *

Booth and Parker were in the SUV. Parker looked at his Dad and began to think of the way he acted in front of Bones. _Were they boyfriend and girlfriend? He was happy around Bones. They always smiled at each other. He also stared a lot at her too._

"Daddy is Bones your girlfriend yet?"

"What…Uh…" Booth stuttered trying to think of why Parker asked that question. "Why do you ask that son?"

"Well you are always smiling at her and your happier around her and you stare at her a lot."

"No I don't stare at her."

"Yes you do Dad you were doing it tonight when Bones introduced you to Sam, then you were staring at her again when I went to go get our food." Booth clinched the steering wheel harder, his knuckles turning white from the amount of pressure. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from his own son. _Why hadn't I noticed it. Besides, Bones would've said something she always says what she's thinking. She wouldn't have appreciated it if I stared at her._

"Parker she's not my girlfriend. It's complicated." Booth wasn't sure how to answer the question his son had just asked him. Booth saw a look of disappointment on his son's face.

"Did you have a good time though buddy?"

"Yea dad. I really like Bones she is so nice and always listen to me. I wish she was your girlfriend Daddy." Booth was completely shocked that Parker just told him that. He tried to think of something to say not to disappoint Parker.

"I'm sorry buddy but like I said its complicated. Maybe we could have dinner with Bones again soon ok."

"That would be awesome Dad." Booth really didn't want this night to end. He had so much fun with Bones and Parker tonight.

* * *

Bones slowly began to stir. Dazed and confused she realized that her hands were tied above her head with a piece of rope that was hanging above a hook above her head. She felt a gash above her eye from when she hit the concrete. To make things worse she had a splitting headache from when she fell to the concrete. Her vision was blurry but she noticed a man walking up to her and he shoved his hand into her pocket searching for something. Bones tried to wiggle away from him, unsure of his intentions. He quickly grabbed her hair and pulled it back forcefully. The man finally found what he was looking for in her pocket and grabbed her cell phone and began to walk in circles around her. She heard him dialing a number. _Oh no the gravedigger has me again. Is the gravedigger going to kill me this time. Will Booth ever find me? Bones began to panic, she knew she had to stay calm, try to give Booth time to find her. After all, Booth had found her last time and he has never given her any reason to doubt him. He will find me. Booth is very good at his job and I know he will get Angela, Jack, and Cam to help find me._

* * *

Booth was getting of the shower after he dropped Parker off at Rebecca's. Of course Rebecca scolded him for giving Parker sugar this late, but it was well worth it. He definitely had a good time with Bones and Parker. Booth he heard his cell phone. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and ran to get the phone. As he grabbed his cell phone he saw 'Bones' on the caller ID. "Hey Bones! Miss me already?" Booth asked hopefully she would say the unexpected and say yes. However, what he heard stopped him dead in his tracks and sent chills down his spine.

"Nope. Bones is tied up and can't come to the phone right now."

"Who is this and what have you done with Bones?" Booth growled into the phone.

"Agent Booth you mean you don't remember me ese?" Booth's hair stood up on the back of his neck and he got goose bumps all over as he realized who he was talking to.

**Author's Note: Please read and review. I need to have a little angst in this story after all the fluff right? Tell me what you think of this chapter/story and who do you think has Bones? It's not that hard. That's easy for me to say sicne I wrote this story. Anyway I'm rambling but please review, they are much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello? Are you there Agent Booth?" The man with the heavy accent asked Booth.

"Yea, I'm here Ortez." Booth's jaw clenched at the mention of that name. His free hand at his side, balled into a fist of anger and rage. Booth's blood began to simmer like a pot of water, beginning to bubble, and ready to spill any minute.

"Good, you remember me Agent Booth. Do you remember when you threatened me? I believe you told me: If anything happens to her, I will find you and kill you. I will not think twice. You hear me; if anything happens to her, I will kill you. I will call you in the morning with what I want from you. Then maybe I will give you 'your' Bones back or maybe I will just chop her into little pieces and send them to you in the mail every day just to remind you of what I did to her."

Booth became even more enraged. "If you harm her I will fucking kill you. I will not stop searching until I find you. I am going to spend every minute of every day looking for you. I will not eat or sleep until I find you and when I do, I will rip your heart out and cut your dick off you sick bastard. You hear me I will kill you!" Booth was now yelling into his phone.

"Oh, is that so Agent Booth and by the way your partner has a great body. I may have to take advantage of this gorgeous sexy body." Otrez said with an evil chuckle. "Goodbye."

Booth pressed the 'End' button on his phone and slammed it down on the table. He was so enraged and angry he took his hand, made a fist and punched the wall putting a hole in it.

* * *

Ortez immediately slammed Bones' phone into the concrete smashing it into pieces all over the ground so it would not be traced through GPS.

Bones had been alert and conscious and heard the whole conversation. _Did Booth really threaten him? That is why he was late to the funeral. What was he thinking? I can protect myself. Yeah that's an ironic statement considering the position I'm in. _She was angry with Booth for trying to protect her. She knew Booth would not stop until he found her just as he found her and Hodgins when they had been buried alive by the Gravedigger. _He will never give up. Just as he told me, he knew I would never give up. _

As she opened her eyes, she saw Ortez in front of her with that 'smirk' on his face that she wanted to smack off. "You should have taken me up on your offer to be your adorin' Salvadoran. You are going to regret what you did to me in the F.B..I. lobby." Ortez told Bones with a smug look on his face.

"The only thing I regret is not kicking you in the testicles!" Bones yelled back.

That comment earned Bones a punch to the abdomen followed by another. Otrez slapped her, took his knife out, and held it against her cheek. Bones eyes grew big as she felt the cold steel up against her cheek.

"I promise you will regret saying that." Ortez reached into his pocket and pull out a long sharp knife. Ortez grabbed Bones shirt, put the knife against her shirt, and cut her shirt down the middle. Bones closed her eyes and wished Booth would get there quickly. Ortez stepped back as to enjoy the view he had. Bones only had her bra covering herself as her shirt was in shreds. Ortez began to run the knife up and down her body.

Ortez pressed the knife to her neck and whispered in her ear. "If you obey me I will let you go, but I might have to take advantage of the beautiful body of yours while you are hear.

"Fuck you." Bones spat at Ortez as she tried to wiggle her hands from the rope but to no avail. Ortez threw a left jab across her face knocking her out cold

* * *

Immediately after the phone call, Booth was thinking of ways he could find Bones. He knew he had to work quickly. Booth immediately picked up the phone and dialed the F.B.I.. After he got off the phone with the F.B.I., he dialed Cam's number.

"Hello?"

"Cam it's Booth. Bones has been kidnapped I need you to round up the squints and meet me at the lab in 20 minutes."

After Booth hung up with Cam, he immediately called Angela.

"Hi G'man. Why you calling me this late? Did you and Brennan decide to take my advice."

"Angela just listens." Booth noticed Angela went quiet for a moment. She must have noticed his tone in his voice. "Bones has been kidnapped."

"Oh my god Booth, what are you going to do?"

"I already called Cam. She will probably be calling you any minute but I wanted you to hear it from me first. Just meet me in the lab in 20 minutes and I'll talk to you then."

"Okay."

Booth headed to the F.B.I. to retrieve some evidence he thought might help them find out where Ortez had taken Bones. After he grabbed the evidence and got in his SUV, he sped off leaving nothing but trails of rubber along the road all the way to the Jeffersonian. _I should have walked her to her car then she would not be in danger. I am going to find him and if he hurts her in any, I am going to kill that bastard. Fuck that, I am going to torture him first, then kill him slowly, very slowly._ Booth slowly felt the anger rising up in his body again. His jaw clenched and his muscles twitched as he gripped the steering wheel even harder, making his knuckles white like a ghost.

He sure hoped 'his' squints were as good as he had advertised to others. He was about to find out as he slammed on the brakes in the Jeffersonian parking lot, leapt out of his car in stride and into the Jeffersonian, Booth was sure he broke about 20 laws driving to the Jeffersonian but he really didn't care at the moment. All he cared about was finding Bones, rescuing her, and killing Ortez in the process. He did not care if his list of kills would grow. As long as Bones was safe, with him, it did not matter. He would rather spend an eternity in hell if he had to kill to keep Bones safe. Bones was his responsibility and he was going to do anything and everything to keep her safe no matter what the cost.

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who did review and also to those who have stuck with this story. So please keep reviewing. Merry Christmas to all!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cam, Hodgins, and Angela were waiting for Booth when he showed up at the Jeffersonian with an evidence bag.

Booth turned towards Hodgins and said, "Hodgins, see if you can find any stuff on this."

"Okay Booth, What is your idea?" Angela asked with both hands on her hips.

"Remember when Jose was beaten up and left at the hospital with my name on his shirt?" Booth re[lied as he turned towards Angela.

"Yea, vaguely. How is that going help?"

"Well that…" Booth said pointing at the evidence bag he handed Hodgins, "are the clothes he was wearing from that night so I'm hoping Hodgins can find some kind of trace evidence or dirt on these clothes."

"But that was years ago Booth."

"I know Angela. I talked to my source with the gang taskforce and word has it that something big was going down but they had no idea it would be this. They also tell me they are most likely near or around D.C. due to the increase activity in the area lately."

"Hodgins!" Booth replied with an angry tone as he pointed at the evidence bag. "What are you still doing standing there? Hurry up and go analyze your dirt."

"You know, I don't like the word dirt there are so many different particulate matters…. "Damn it Hodgins! Just go analyze or do whatever you do." Booth shouted angrily as he interrupted Hodgins.

"Dude, I'm going." Hodgins walked away briskly and quickly.

"Angela I need to see if you can track Bones phone through the G.P.S."

Angela quickly walked over to a computer and typed information into the computer and waited. Within moments computer beeped letting Angela know it was done searching.

"Nope, no signal Booth." Booth hung his head dejectedly, he knew Ortez wouldn't be caught that easy but he had to try.

"Ok he destroyed the phone. I suspected that but had to try it. I just hope Hodgins can find something on Jose's clothes."

"Booth I know he will find something, Jack is the best at what he does."

"Let's hope so. Cause if not I might shoot him" Booth told Angela with a smirk on his lips. Angela smiled knowing full well Booth was joking. However, as Angela studied Booth she could see the fear and concern in his face that he had for Bones. It was obvious they cared for each other. Angela could see that the moment they began to work together. _Heck I was the one trying to get them together after all these years. Well when Booth finds her this will be the kick in the ass he needs to make a move on her. Boy would I love to be there to see that conversation. That would be hot. Rescue the damsel in distress, confess their true feelings and rip each other's clothes off uh huh!_

* * *

Bones began to stir. Her vision was blurry but noticed she had been moved. It looked like an office but she couldn't be sure. Her shirt was now nowhere to be found, she was only 'clothed' in her bra and still tied up. Her jaw was sore, probably from the punch she took from Ortez. Her head hurt and she had a mild headache, most likely from when she hit the concrete when she was attacked. However, all she could think about was Booth. Bones knew Booth he would find her. _I have faith in him. I don't believe in faith though. Faith is an irrational belief right? _Truth was at this point she didn't really care she just wanted Booth to find her so she could give him a guy hug. She smiled as she thought about Booths 'guy' hugs, she was pretty sure he didn't hug other guys like that. She didn't care; she wanted to be safe and warm - in Booth's arms. She wanted to be back at the Diner with Booth and Parker.

* * *

Booth was sitting on Bones' couch waiting for something, anything. He was getting anxious as he got up and began to pace in circles. I got to find her; I can't let anything happen to her. Cullen told me she was my responsibility. This is why I can't be with her; stuff like this happens it compromises us. We put each other in danger. On the other hand I know I could show what love is and how much fun it can be. I need her to know I won't abandon her like all the others that have. Booth was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Hodgins yelling for him.

"BOOTH! BOOTH!"

Booth quickly walked to the door of Bones' office. "I'm up here Hodgins." Booth answered as he started to walk quickly down the stairs and to the platform to Hodgin's desk.

"I got it Booth, I found particulate matters of soil on the shirt it's a mixture of…."

"Just tell me where Hodgins I don't have time." Booth interjected slightly annoyed.

Hodgins leaped out of his seat and over to the computer and starts typing on the computer.

"Here, Booth." as he pointed to the screen.

"What am I looking at Hodgins?" Booth asked impatiently.

"A map." Booth's jaw clenched as it often did when he was angry and his eyes began to narrow. Angela noticed that he looked like an animal going in for the prey and Hodgins was the prey.

"Who are you? Zack?" Booth turned to Angela and continued, "Remember what I told you earlier Angela? I know he was right but….." Booth turned to Hodgins. "if he does not give me a location I'm going to take my gun out right now and shoot you!"

Hodgins could feel the lump in his throat as his Adams apple bobbed up and down. _Booth looks like he could kill me right now so I better hurry up and spit it out._ "The warehouse…" Hodgins voice pitched in a tone he hadn't heard before. "…..on the outskirts of D.C."

"Thank you! I really did not want to have to shoot you." Booth smirked as he pulled out his cell phone and called the F.B.I..

"Charlie I need you to run thermal images from the satellites at this location." Booth gave Charlie the location of the warehouse. "Don't tell anyone about this and when you get the satellite images transfer them to my cell…..No Charlie you don't need authorization from Cullen, he's the one who gave me this assignment. Do it now or you'll be in the mail room sorting mail" Booth barked at Charlie as he walked out the door of the Jeffersonian.

Booth lied to Charlie about telling Cullen. Booth would tell Cullen later and deal with the consequences then. Booth knew Hodgins would be right but he had to be thorough. Booth chuckled to himself as he remembered the look on Hodgins face earlier when he threatened to shoot him. Booth truly thought Hodgins was going to piss his pants. I got a long night ahead of me and I'm going to need help with this. _I will do anything to get 'my' Bones home safe._ He liked the thought of 'my' Bones. Booth headed back to his apartment to get his sniping gear which he had hoped he would never need again_. So much for keeping Cullen out of this._ Booth knew once he made the phone call Cullen would know what was happening. Booth picked up his cell and made the call to the one person that would help him.

_**Author's Note: Thanks to those who have put this story on their alerts. I hope people are still interested in this story. I haven't got many reviews, but have got plenty of story alerts.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello? "A voice said on the other line.

"Ugh…Sir….it's Booth."

"Booth you can call me Sam."

"Yes Sir. I have a situation here."

"I know."

"You do?" Booth replied confused.

"Yes, Charlie called me and told me of the situation with Dr. Brennan."

"Oh ….I need your help." Booth made sure to make a mental note that when he got back to the office to chew Charlie's ass and give him a demotion.

"Well I'm going to go in there and get Bones, I mean Dr. Brennan Sir. I know it's asking a lot of you Sir, but you're the only one I can trust and you do have previous experience." Booth knew it was a lot to ask of someone, to help kill people who had been responisble for the kidnapping of Bones, especially his boss.

"Agent Booth, after what you and Dr. Brennan did to help give our family an answer to the question of how and why our daughter got cancer it would be an honor to help you."

"Thank you Sir, please call me Seeley. I'll pick you up in 30 minutes."

"Seeley please call me Sam." Booth hung up the phone as he arrived back at his apartment.

Booth thought back to the night after Cullen's daughter passed away. Booth and Cullen had a long talk. Booth had stopped by Sam's house to give him his condolences. Sam had invited him in for a drink and instead of staying for few minutes he stayed for a few hours. As Booth listened to Cullen tell him stories of his daughter minutes turned to hours. They sat there all night talking about his memories of his daughter and what a blessing she was in their life.

"I would like to thank you for giving me and my wife the answers we needed There were so many questions for us. How did she get the cancer? Was it hereditary? I know for certain that if you didn't give us answers were so desperate for, me and my wife's marriage would not have lasted."

Cullen's hands were shaking and his eyes began to glisten with his unshed tears. Booth reached over and squeezed Cullen's forearm like just like he sometimes did with Bones and said, "It's okay, I'm here if you need to talk. "

Sam tried to compose himself a bit before continuing finally looking Booth in the eyes. "Thank you. As I was saying, we began to argue with each other. We wouldn't do it in front of our daughter because god knows that the last thing we would want was to put more stress and trauma on her. Once you and Dr. Brennan had told us that this wasn't our fault but someone else's fault my wife and I felt a huge weight had been lifted off our shoulders. We were happier, more focused on our daughter and we gave her the proper time and attention she deserved during her last days and months. There were days where we spend all our time arguing and bickering. We got so exhausted from it that we wouldn't have anytime to spend with our daughter. So because of you and Dr. Brennan we were a happier, more closely knit family then we ever were. So from the bottom of my heart my wife and I thank you and Dr. Brennan."

"We were just doing our jobs Sir. Honestly it was Bones who wanted to help. I didn't want to cause any tension between you and Bones. You two had some pretty heated disagreements before and I didn't want you to have any unneeded stress. But Bones was," Booth tried to find the right word to describe Bones and honestly there were too many of them so he finally continued… well Sir she was Bones, persistent, yet stubborn but always wanting to find the truth." Booth replied with tears in his eyes.

Sam smiled at Booth, "You two are more alike than I ever thought you would be. When you first came to me and had worked your first case with her I could see the anger and contempt you had for her, but that's all gone now and all I see there is…." Sam paused and decided not to finish that sentence since it would open up a whole new can of worms. The word Sam wanted to use was love. He wondered how two people could be so blind.

Sure he had heard about the pool going around the office - two of them in fact. The first was a pool on if they were sleeping together and the second was whether or not they were a couple. On occasion Cullen had been tempted to get in on the pool but deicide it would be very unprofessional of him. Cullen took a drink of his beer and told Booth. "What I'm about to tell you is classified information. When I was in the Army I was a spotter so I know what you did and what you had to go through." Booth was very surprised and shocked. "So, if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here don't hesitate to talk to me." They exchanged war stories for several more hours.

Booth remembered it like it was just yesterday. Booth quickly got dressed, and moved some clothes on a hanger out of the way and saw it there. A layer of dust had gathered on top of an old chest. He was hoping he would never have to open that chest again. That chest brought back many horrible memories and nightmares. Booth reluctantly opened the chest grabbed his gun and ammo, and then proceeded to drive to Cullen's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I hope this wasn't to out of character for Cullen or Booth. Hope everyone still enjoys this story. I've noticed that the hits on each chapter have gone down. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

When Booth had arrived at Cullen's house, Cullen was waiting for Booth. Booth began to pull away from the house after Cullen taken 'Bones' seat. Booth's cell began to ring and noticed it was Charlie calling.

"Charlie tell me what the satellite imaging showed."

"We have confirmation from the satellite imaging that there are indeed people in the warehouse. Right now it looks as if there are five possibly six people in the warehouse."

"Thanks Charlie." Booth hung up the phone and began to drive to the location just outside the city where the warehouse was located.

Cullen could see Booth was not doing very well. Booth was tapping his leg restlessly against the floorboard of the SUV; his muscles in his jaw were twitching. Cullen was sure Booth felt responsible for this. Cullen recalled night after his daughter died when Booth had come over and gave Cullen his support. No other agent even came to see how Cullen was doing. He did receive cards from them, but no visits. Cullen knew that was due to him being there boss and many people were intimidated by him. That's one of the many things Cullen liked about Booth. Booth was never intimidated by anything, anyone or any situation. Booth had been in many more desperate situations than any other agent had and Cullen respected him for that. That still didn't mean Cullen didn't get pissed at Booth because Booth had his moments. Cullen glanced over at Booth and noticed he was still agitated, even though his foot had stopped tapping and Booth appeared to be cool, calm, and collected.

"Booth you can't blame yourself, you were just trying to keep her safe." Cullen said trying to reassure Booth.

"I know Sam but I was the one who threatened Ortez."

"Seeley if you didn't then Dr. Brennan could already be dead. Booth have you told Dr. Brennan about your past….as I sniper?"

"I shared a story with her about how I killed the kid's Dad right in front of him. The one of many I had told you about that night."

"But you didn't tell her the story of when you were captured and tortured?"

"No."

"Booth you need to tell her, I know it hits close to home especially with what has transpired now. She needs to know what you're going through, how your feeling. "

"What if she thinks differently about me after I tell her?" Booth sighed unsure if he should really tell his boss this next part but in the end he knew Cullen was his friend first and foremost before his boss. Booth continued, "I don't know if I can handle her walking away from me. I need her in my life. When she gets scared, she tends to leave and abandon everyone like she was when she was little. I do not know if I can go through that. I do know though that all I want to do right now is find her and get her out of there."

Cullen could see Booth's heartbreaking; on one hand it was obvious he loved Dr. Brennan but on the other hand he didn't want to risk losing her. Cullen had looked into her file before her and Booth started working together and knew of her parents disappearing out of the blue. "Booth I can see what you and Dr. Brennan have, and no it's not about solving cases. Its something more complex than that. It's love and you're afraid of losing her just like she is afraid of losing you. She has come to me a number of times when you had gone on undercover missions and asked if I had heard anything from you. I can tell she was concerned for you and cares for you. What you two have together I have I've never seen anything like it in all my years of working at the Bureau. Like I said I'm, not talking about your case record, I'm talking about personally."

Booth immediately turned his head toward Cullen, took a deep sigh and blew out the breathe he did not realize he had been holding. "Sam I told her after the Epp's case, when Camille was poisoned, that when two people in high stress situations are involved romantically it leads to certain things like what happened to Camille. Besides, the FBI would break us up if we were a couple."

Cullen shook his head in disbelief. What was it going to take for him to man up? "Booth that's bullshit and you know it. There is nothing in the Bureau that says if two people who work at the Bureau and become involved romantically they will be separated. Besides, it is really up to the Director to determine if the couple is unable to work together. I don't know if you know this Booth but, that would be me of course and since I'm practically advising you to go after her. I think I'm pretty clear on where I stand on that issue. Booth you need to find your balls and go after her. I am sick of you making excuses on why you two should not be involved. As far as I can see Booth you two are already a couple and just haven't taken the next step." Booth immediately shot a look at Cullen -who was smiling - and thought, _has he been talking to Angela? _"Booth, how do you feel about Dr. Brennan? Be honest with me, I'm asking you as a friend not a boss."

Booth shifted in his seat, as his hands wrapped around the steering wheel even tighter. Booth was not sure how to answer that. This was his boss he was talking to after all. However, more importantly he was asking as a friend. Therefore, Booth decided to answer that as honestly as he could.

"Well Sam I know that there's something between us, something special, something I don't want to lose."

"You think?" Cullen said sarcastically. _If looks could kill, I would be dead_ now. Cullen thought as Booth turned his head and looked at him.

Booth glared at him and continued, "I've been telling myself for years that it wouldn't work. Nevertheless, everyone else seems to see it differently. Truth is, I enjoy being around her and want to be with her. I know I can give her what she has never had, a family, someone to trust, someone who will not run away from her. However, this kidnapping thing with Ortez was my fault. Booth's voice began to falter as he tried to stop the tears from spilling onto his cheeks. Booth continued as he tapped his hand on the steering wheel trying to emphasize a point. "You told me from day one that she is my responsibility. I was supposed to protect her and if I can't do that now then how am I going to do that when we are involved romantically?" Booth spoke quickly and gripped his hands around the steering wheel tighter. Booth could not hold back the tears as they were now streaming down his face, he had to pull over so he could regain his focus.

Cullen then took his hand, put it on Booth's shoulder, and squeezed. "Booth I can tell you care about her but you can't blame yourself for everything; if she wouldn't have attacked Ortez then they wouldn't have put the hit out on her. If you two were to become a couple, I can guarantee that you and her would not be separated as long as I am acting director. Booth you need to talk to her and don't think that just because I gave you the ok to start dating doesn't mean I won't separate you two if I see your performance slipping. It's still my ass on the line and as much as I respect you as a friend and colleague I'm still your boss. So don't fuck this up Booth"

Booth looked at Cullen and was not sure what to say. Cullen had just given his 'blessing' for them to be involved but on the other hand we was also telling him don't take this for granted. After Booth had composed himself, he finally pulled back on the road.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 11

Booth pulled the SUV off to the side of the road, he had found a spot to the side of the road. They were still a great distance from the warehouse. However, Booth being a former sniper knew this was far enough away so they wouldn't be spotted and still close enough to make his surprise attack. The weather was cloudy and chilly, there was no moonlight with a slight hint of rain. _The perfect weather. _Booth thought to himself as he and Cullen got out of the SUV and headed to the back to get all their guns, ammo, and gear. They were dressed in all black, they both had hoodies on as it was cold and made their way to a perfect spot, surrounded by trees and knee high shrub. Just beyond where they lay was an embankment that led down to the warehouse. Booth and Cullen laid on their stomachs and Booth began to set his gun up while Cullen began to write down measurements with the notepad he had brought as well as his gun just in case.

While Cullen was getting his measurements and readings Booth's mind began to wonder to Bones. _I hope she is okay. Once I get her out of there I'm going to tell her how I feel. I owe it to her, I'm the reason she is in there. I know how she gets when I'm being the alpha male. Now I'm thinking like Bones. Damn Seeley if that doesn't tell your pussy whipped I don't know what will. I know she will get over being mad at me for trying to protect her even though she's perfectly capable of defending herself as Bones would say. I might have to use my smile to diffuse her anger. _Booth began to pray to himself, _God please give me the strength I need to be able to do what I'm about to do. Keep Bones safe and please forgive me for the lives I'm about to take. _Booth felt Cullen tap him on the shoulder. He turned to Cullen.

"You ready Booth?" Cullen whispered.

"Yes." Booth whispered back.

Cullen began to look through his scope. Writing measurements and notes in his book frantically. Cullen looked at the warehouse and it looked old, run down with broken windows on every side of the building.. The lights connected to the outside of the warehouse were off although mostly like they were burnt out. However, the inside lights were on and he could see movement.

"Booth you got six men all armed with automatics. Three inside the warehouse and three on the outside of the warehouse, there's no sign of Ortez."

"I know he's in there." Booth told Cullen.

"I see Dr. Brennan she is unconscious. It looks like they have her held in the back of the warehouse in a small room, maybe an office. The first target is aproximately1700 yards away in the front of the warehouse. The wind blowing at 10 mph to the southeast."

Booth made some adjustments on his sniper rifle, looked through the scope.

"I see the first target." Booth put his finger on the trigger. Booth's finger relaxed on the trigger then pulled the trigger back as the gun recoiled against his shoulder. "Target number one is down." Booth told Cullen with no empathy in his voice.

_103 kills.……_

Cullen looked through his scope yet again. Booth could hear the pencil against the paper as Cullen began to speak. "Second target is approximately 1708 yards away to the west of the warehouse. You got a 8 mph cross wind."

"Got it!" Once again Booth felt the gun recoil against his shoulder. "Second target down."

_104 kills…….._

"Third target is approximately 1775 yards away. Wait…." Cullen paused as he realized the situation just took a turn for the worse. "A fourth man has now come out to talk to the other man. The fourth target is also 1775 yards away. They are talking to each other about something. Looks like they know we are here. Third and fourth target have moved to approximately 1785 yards to the west of the warehouse. Now there is a twelve mph wind to the northwest."

Booth looked through his scope and noticed the men fumbling around for a radio_. Good they are scared shitless. Payback is a bitch. _Booth knew this was going to be the hardest but most important kills, he knew he had to be fast. Booth looked in his scope made some adjustments. Booth once again pulled his finger around the trigger and pull back as the familiar thump of the gun recoiled against him. From the looks of it they never had a chance to tell anyone that they were here and coming for them.

_105 and 106 kill……_

Cullen was still looking through his scope. He had spotted someone, someone who was going to pay for what he had done. "Seeley, Ortez is in the warehouse. So much for the element of surprise he's shouting at his men on the radio and now that they aren't answering he knows we are here."

"Good cause I want him to see me, see me shoot him right through the eyes."

"Be careful Booth." Cullen had been observing Booth from his spot next to him. What he saw in Booth was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Booth was emotionless, cold, calculated, it was like he was back in time, back in the war. It wasn't something Cullen wanted to see again. Booth began to run down an embankment that led straight to the warehouse. Booth once told Bones that once you take a life a part of you dies. Well there was more where that came from. If he had to kill 100 more people for Bones no matter the cost, no matter the price, she was worth it. He would rather spend an eternity in hell then let someone hurt 'his' Bones. Booth was definitely headed to hell, hell on earth, hell in that warehouse. Now it was time to send someone to hell first.

Bones suddenly woke up to all the commotion going on around the warehouse. Two men running frantically all over and Ortez had come out from a room. She then realized Booth must have found them and was coming to get her. _I knew he would find me and come for me. _

Ortez walked over to Bones; grabbed her and cut her loose, but he still had her hands tied. "I told you he would find me." Bones said with a smile as Ortez continued to push her into the middle of the warehouse using her as cover.

Ortez slapped Bones. "Good I'm glad he found you, now I'm going to kill him in front of you or, maybe I'll kill you in front of him."

Ortez yelled at his men angrily. "Alex, Leo, GET OVER HERE. Alex go get the car ready. Leo watch the back door."

Booth had arrived at the warehouse and was waiting by the door when he heard Alex open the door. Booth stood there silently up against the wall as the door opened toward him and Alex come scrambling out with a look of sheer terror on his face. That man cleary didn't want to die. Alex walked out and Booth grabbed him from behind and with one hand he grabbed Alex's chin and with the other hand he grabbed the other side of his temple, and with a hard twisting motion he jerked. SNAP!

_106...._

Booth walked into the doorway gun drawn, and spotted Leo running at him with a gun. Booth was a bit surprised as he realized how close the man was to him which caught Booth off guard, momentarily that is, Booth pulled the trigger as he had done 5 times already. Leo fired his gun at Booth but to no avail as Leo went down in a heap. Leo had managed to get a couple shots off, one of them grazing booth in the leg. Booth never felt it due to the adrenaline in his body. As he turned to face the middle of the warehouse he saw Bones with Ortez behind him holding a gun to her head.

"Don't move ese or I will shoot her." Ortez said threatening Booth to obey him. Booth took his finger off the trigger but kept it on the handle of the gun.

Bones hands were still tied together, she had made eye contact with Booth. Booth was surprised what he saw in her eyes, then again this was Bones he was talking about after all. What he saw in her eyes was courage, bravery, and calmness through the raging storm she had to have been through. Those blue eyes told him everything he needed to know they were giving him permission, permission to shoot. She trusted him fully, she knew he wouldn't miss. Bones gave a slight nod of her head. Bones knew it was now or never. Suddenly Bones she stuck her elbow out and turned violently into Ortez's midsection. As her elbow made full contact with his mid section Ortez groaned as he felt the air get knocked out of him. Bones dropped to the ground quiclky. Booth immediately shot at Ortez hitting him twice in the chest, he dropped to the ground in a heap.

Booth ran over to Bones and got on his knees and untied her hands. They embraced in a hug, just like when Booth had rescued her from Kenton. Booth rested his head on Bones' forehead taking in the moment. She was safe and in his arms. However, what they didn't see was another one of Ortez's men come out from the back room, where he was hiding. He was now standing over Booth and Bones with a gun in his hands he pulled the hammer back.

Click…. Click…Click. The sound immediately caused Booth to freeze. Booth had looked up from his spot -his head burried in Bones neck seconds before - to see Cullen running with his gun drawn frantically looking at Booth. Booth closed his eyes. _This is it. I failed her. _

Bones noticed Booth had became very still. Bones looked up in horror at the man standing over them with a gun pointing at Booth's head.

"Booth…." Bones screamed hoping miraculously Booth would somehow turn and kill the man. The next thing Bones heard was the sound of a gunshot

"NO!" Bones yelled out in a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review and let me know what you think. I know I left you with a cliff hanger, but how else am I going to get you to come back to read my story?.....**


	9. Chapter 9

……………_.Bones looked up in horror at the man standing over them with a gun pointed at Booth's head._

"_Booth…."_

"_NO!" Bones yelled out in horror as the sound of the gunshot rang in her ears._

Bones watched as the man fell to the ground, she slowly and reluctantly pulled back from the hug and looked Booth in the eyes with a very surprised, yet elated look on her face. Booth smiled at her_. God I missed that smile. _

"What?…… How? ……Who killed him Booth?" Bones asked trying to comprehend who could kave killed the man and how.

"I got one word for you Bones. It's Magic." Booth looked at Bones and flashed his charm smile. Booth quickly looked out the door and noticed Cullen nod his head at him. Cullen walked to the front of the warehouse to give the two "partners" some privacy.

"Actually that's two words Booth." Bones watched as Booth's smile got even wider.

"What?" Bones asked wondering why Booth was smiling as wide as he could all of a sudden.

"I'm glad to have you back. I missed you."

Bones looked at Booth clearly perplexed. Wondering what he had meant. "Back? I never left. Technically I was kidnapped. And why would you miss me? I've only been gone for a few hours?"

_Of course she would have to be so rational and so smart. God it's great to have her back and have her in my arms._

Booth you never answered my question.

"Cullen."

"As in Deputy Director Cullen?"

Bones let out a big long, sigh of relief, glad this ordeal was over. Suddenly she felt very aware that she was wrapped in Booth's arms .She felt warmth and a sense of calmness throughout her body. She was finally safe, safe in his arms. _Every time I hug Booth I feel this way. I feel safe, warm, protected. I love this feeling I want to feel it more often. There's that word love again. How do I tell him? This is so irrational. What is going on with me? I need to talk to Angela._Bones realized that she was only wearing her bra and felt a little uncomfortable as she felt Booth eye's on her. Of course she didn't mind Booth looking at her, it showed her he was definitely interested in her. She slightly pulled away from Booth. Booth realizing she was uncomfortable also pulled away.

"Here" Booth took his hoodie off. However, as he did, his undershirt began to rise with his hoodie revealing his abs.

"Here you go Bones." Booth said with his hoodie in his hand trying to hand it to her.

Bones didn't realize Booth had graciously handed her his hood and was starring at Booth's abs. _WOW he has such well defined muscles. Come on Tempe get it together you've seen him naked before. _

"BONES!" Booth softly yelled to break her for her revere she was in. Booth was smiling from ear to ear. _Wow she is really checking me out. All those hours in the gym have paid off. _

Bones made eye contact with Booth who smiled at her, she quickly looked down at her feet avoiding eye contact, feeling flushed and embarrassed. Bones felt Booth press his forehead to hers as she looked up and into his warm, reassuring brown eyes. Bones was so relieved to be safe and she stared back into his brown eyes for what seemed like forever when in reality only seconds had passed. Bones eyes flickered to Booth's mouth and when her own mouth became dry she darted her tongue out to wet her lips. Booth titled his head, leaning forward to bring his lips to hers as she closed her eyes waiting for his lips to capture hers.

"Huh hmmm…" Cullen cleared his throat. He really didn't want to interrupt them but he wanted to let Booth know an ambulance and the F.B.I. were on the way.

"Booth the ambulance is on its way, as well as the F.B.I."

Bones became embarrassed by the situation. She looked to Booth's eyes again, then feeling embarrassed and very self conscious, she looked down to the warehouse floor and away from his eyes. What she saw next sent her into a slight panic.

Booth noticed the look on Bones face. "What Bones? What's wrong?"

"Booth you've been shot." Bones said pointing to his leg.

"What, I didn't even feel it." Booth told her while he glanced at the wound on his leg.

"It's the adrenaline in your body; it release certain chemicals in your body…."

Booth quickly cut her off as much as he loved when she got this way he really didn't need it right now. "Bones I know."

"Take your pants off Booth." Bones said in a very serious voice letting Booth know she wasn't joking.

"What? Why are you trying to get me naked? I already saw you ogling me."

"I was…" There was no use denying it he had caught her staring at him. Bones felt her cheeks redden; "besides the bullet could've nicked an artery. I need to look at the wound." She said calmly reaching for his belt. She was having trouble unbuckling it.

"BONES! I can unbuckle it myself."

"I got it Booth just relax."

Booth was clearly panicking now. How could he relax? She was practically undressing him, which was a part of his almost nightly fantasies. _Start reciting Saints, or the Flyers roster, or the Stealers roster, anything to keep me from getting a hard on right now._ Booth was so worried about not getting a hard on while Bones had taken his pants off he never realized she already has his pants off and down to his ankles and he heard what sounded like laughing? _Why is she laughing?_ Booth snapped out of his thoughts.

"What's so funny Bones?"

"You have SpungeBob Square Pants boxers on." She said pointing at them.

"Parker gave them to me." Booth said clearly frustrated she was laughing at him and not looking at his wound like she said she would. "Are you going to look at this or not." He said pointing at the wound.

"It's a flesh wound you will be fine 'SpongeBob."

"Not funny bones. How did you know this is SpongeBob? You never watch TV let alone cartoons."

"One night when Parker was over and you were cooking dinner he was watching TV and apparently I was bugging you that night so you told me to go watch TV with Parker and Parker had SpongeBob on the TV. Parker told me the story of SpongeBob. I must say Booth; allowing Parker to watch that show is quite disconcerting. I mean a sponge living in a pineapple under the sea?"

Booth really didn't need this right now so he quickly put his finger to her mouth to silence her. "SSSHHH."

Bones froze at the feel of his fingers. His fingers were surprisingly soft and warm and to be honest they felt good on her lips. _God what I wouldn't give to have them all over my body. Inside of me._ Bones felt her body shudder. Once again Bones felt herself become flush and she felt a sensation in her stomach that she felt down to her moistening core. _Get it together Tempe. _

Booth thought he saw Bones shudder in response to his finger on her lips. What he wouldn't give to be able to roam his fingers all over her beautiful body. _Saint names, Flyer's Roster. _Booth said to himself so he wouldn't get a hard in front of her.

"Get a room you two" A voice said from the doorway. Booth and Bones turned quickly towards the door too see Cullen.

"I don't know what that means." Bones replied looking at Booth

Booth began to chuckle as Cullen spoke again. "The ambulance has arrived Booth."

Booth finally broke the embrace. He really couldn't take this torture any longer he had to get away from Bones. Not in a bad way, just to calm him down, because if things got any hotter in here it wouldn't be good.

As Booth stood up and pulled his pants back up, he stuck his hand out for Bones to take it. "Come on Bones lets go to the ambulance and get checked out." Bones took Booth's hand as he helped her up and as they stepped outside, they were greeted with sirens and red and blue flashing lights.

**A/N: Please review and tell me if that was too much fluff?**


	10. Chapter 10

Once outside, Bones stepped into an ambulance to have her wounds checked. Booth was being looked at for his flesh wound on his leg. The EMT's insisted Bones go to the hospital. However, Bones did not see it that way.

"Why do I need to go to the hospital? I have a couple cracked ribs, probably a mild concussion when they knocked me out, and I will have a nice black and blue eye and a gash on my cheek from where Ortez had hit me. Nothing a little rest won't heal."

By this time Booth had made his way over the where Bones was and had heard her whole argument. "Bones just go with them, they are doing their jobs. Besides, you would tell me the same thing."

Booth could see Bones was just about to open her mouth to say something but he stopped her and very sternly said, "Bones go for me, please? I've already put you in enough danger and I don't want something else to happen because in your professional opinion you're doing just fine. Besides I'm sure the doctor will give you some pain medication that you will probably need with those cracked ribs."

Bones could see the hurt in Booth's eyes when he told her this was his entire fault. Plus Booth was right about the pain, it was getting worse and worse so she figured a little pain medication wouldn't hurt. She looked Booth in the eyes and told him, "Fine, I'll go because you wanted me to go, but don't get used to bossing me around."

Booth's lips turned upward into a smile and said, "I wouldn't dream of it. I'll see you at the hospital Bones." Booth closed the doors to the ambulance and it took off towards the hospital.

Cullen walked to where Booth was standing watching the ambulance with its sirens on fade into the night on its way to the hospital. "Booth there's going to be a formal review of this incident in the next couple of days. I have to give my statement tomorrow. I will call you and let you know what's going on. In the meantime, go see Dr. Brennan at the hospital. I'll get a ride with one of these squad cars back home."

Booth stuck out his hand to shake Cullen's hand. "Thank you Sam. What you did means a lot to me. Plus you saved my life"

"Your welcome Booth, but don't think this means I'm not going to chew your ass out if you screw up. It's my job on the line too. Remember that Agent Booth."

"Yes Sir." Booth knew Cullen was dead serious but he also knew he had to 'act' like he wasn't happy in front of his superiors. Cullen eventual got a ride home from a squad car. Meanwhile Booth got in the SUV and with his cruiser lights on and made his way to the hospital.

Bones was being looked at by the doctor and they had finished suturing the last stitch to close the gash on her cheek where Ortez had hit her.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go look at your X-rays Dr. Brennan."

Suddenly the door flew open and Bones saw a frantic Angela running to her and giving her a hug. "Oh my God sweetie, are you alright?" Bones winced as her ribs had really begun to hurt.

"Yea, I'm fine Ange, thanks to Booth of course." Bones winced at the pain the hug was causing her. "Ange that hurts."

"I'm sorry sweetie. Now what were you saying about Booth?"

Bones wasn't quite sure how to bring up the next part of the conversation but she knew she had to talk to Angela about it because she would understand. "Ange, I need your help. With the events that have happened over the past few hours has caused me to think about things."

Angela grinned wickedly; she knew exactly what her best friend meant and what she had been thinking about. She let out a loud squeal that was sure to be heard by everyone in the hospital.

"SHHHH Ange." Bones put a finger to her lips telling her to be quiet.

"Spill the beans sweetie."

"What beans, I don't see any beans and where are they spilled?"

"It's a metaphor."

"Oh, well I still don't know what that means."

"I know sweetie, so what is it you want to talk about? It's Booth isn't it."

Bones bit her bottom lip. "Yea Ange it is. But it's late and I'm tired and worn out. I need to go home and get some sleep I promise I'll talk to you about it in the morning."

"Alright bye sweetie I'm glad you're okay. I'll talk to you in the morning." Angela walked out of the exam room. Moments later the doctor entered.

"Dr. Brennan after looking at your x-rays I see no broken ribs, you will be very sore for the next couple days, maybe even weeks." The doctor shook her hand and walked out of the exam room.

The door opened again but this time it was Booth, he smiled at Bones who was looking at the floor. Booth walked over to her and put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up, then took his thumb and lightly brushed it across her cheek back and forth and flashed his charm smile "What did the doc say?"

_When he does that it makes me want to kiss the life out of him. What I wouldn't give to kiss him right now. _"I have some bruised ribs, nothing broken, but I'll be pretty sore. She looked into Booth's big brown eyes and said, "Thank you for finding me and getting me out. I'm sorry you had to kill those people, I know how much it hurts you when you have to kill people."

Bones watched as Booth took his eyes off her and took a couple steps back feeling guilty. Bones could see it was hurting him. She got up off the exam table and took her hand and put it under Booth's chin just like he did to her but this time she kissed him on the cheek. She tipped up on her toes and leaned into his ear and said, "Thank you Booth. Now take me home please." Bones walked out the door with a little extra sway in her lips and a lot of extra confidence in herself. As she made it into the hallway she hoped that Booth didn't see that her cheeks turned about 10 different shades of red. That was definitely a double meaning if she had ever heard one and truthfully, she didn't care all she knew was she wanted Booth. Her brain was telling her one thing - to be rational - but her heart was telling her another thing. Angela had told her sometimes think with your heart not that genius brain of yours.

Meanwhile back in the exam room Booth hadn't moved one step, he felt like he was super glued to the floor.. Booth had shivers up and down his spine. He could still feel her soft, moist lips on her cheek and her warm breath in his ear_. Did she just tell me to take her home? Wait did she mean as in take her home and..... No of course not this is Bones I'm talking about. What I wouldn't give to have those lips all over me. Her lips were so wonderful. She keeps this up and I'm not going to be able to stand it much longer. She's driving me crazy. Ok Booth get your head out of the gutter. Get it together you got to take her home and you really don't want her to see the hard on you're getting right now. _

**A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying this story. Didn't get many reviews on last chapter. I can see people are still reading though. Hope this was an enjoyable chapter. (Enjoy it while you can their is more drama/angst on the way)**


	11. Chapter 11

Bones had been waiting for her presription to be filled when Booth finally came up to her with his trademark smile. "You ready to go Bones?"

"Just about Booth. I'm waiting for the pharmacist to bring back my presreiption."

"I'm going to go get the SUV and bring it around." As Booth brought the car around he saw Bones waiting for him.

Booth looked over at Bones and noticed she had her head against the window with her eyes closed. She was tired and understandibly so and looked like she had begun to fall asleep. Booth was content to let Bones get her rest and drove the rest of the way to her apartment. Booth looked over to Bones again and noticed she still had her head against the window, she had fallen asleep. Booth turned and watched her for a couple moments until he decided to let her know they were at her apartment. Booth softly touched her shoulder and said, "Bones we're here."

"Hhhmm." Bones mumbled, cleary not wanting to wake up. Booth got out of the SUV and made his way around the SUV to Bones side and slowly opened the door. Bones slowly began to stir but she was still not fully awake. Booth decided to let her know he was going to carry her to her apartment. Booth softly whispered into her ear, "Bones I"m going to carry you to your aprtment." Booth smiled when all he heard was her mumur, "Okay." Booth put his keys to her aparment in his hand and her prescription in his pocket. Booth unbuckled her seat belt and Bones insitcitvely put her arms around Booth's neck. Booth slid one hand under her knees and the other around her back. Booth could've sworn he heard Bones whimper in statisfaction. It made him want her even more. Booth somehow managed to press the elavator button and they arrived at her floor. Booth made it into Bones apartment without any troubles and he slowly made his way to Bones bedroom. Suddenly Booth realized he had never been in her room before. Booth made his way to her bed and lightly set her down on the bed. Booth heard Bones whimper at the loss of his arms which made his heart pound even more. Booth turned on the light on the night stand. He leaned down and whispered into Bones ear, "Bones your prescription is on the nightstand, I'll go get you some water so if you need to take it later you don't have to get up."

"Okay Booth." Bones slurred sleepily.

Booth quietly left her room and checked the rest of Bones apartment to make sure it was safe. Boothmade his way to the kitchen and got a glas of water'returned to her room and set it on her nightstand and turned off the light. "Bones I'm leaving now. I'll lock your door on the way out." Booth said softly.

"Thank you Booth." Bones murmered.

* * *

The next morning Bones walked into her office at the Jeffersonian. She was still tired and frankly not in a very good mood. She didn't get much sleep last night after Booth had left and later in the night her ribs began to hurt so she took a pain pill and that seemed to help her sleep until she began to have nightmares about being kidnapped and just as Booth was about to rescue her Booth would get shot in front of her and die in her arms again. She woke up in a cold sweat unable to fall back asleep anytime soon. Just as she had begun to fall back to sleep her alarm went off so she dragged herself out of bed and started her day. But she did remember how it felt to be in Booth's arms as he carried her to her room and set her in her bed. She wished Booth would've stayed with her in her bed and held her all night.

Booth had called and left a message telling her he would be in a meeting and would call her when he got out. As she walked into her office she found Angela sitting on her couch waiting for her. Bones just rolled her eyes. She set her bag down and sat on the couch next to Angela. _If she only knew I went to sleep with his shirt on the he had given me when the hospital took his hoodie I had worn in for evidence since it had blood all over it. When I fell asleep his scent surrounded me and I smelled him all night. It smelt very intoxicating._

"Sweetie you should be at home, your face looks horrible, and you look very tired and exhausted. No offense but you got beat up last night. "

"In case you didn't realize Ange I did get beat up last night. I'm fine I need to work to get my mind of what happened."

"Wow someone is cranky. What side of the bed get you roll out of."

Ange that's a rhetorical question to ask. The same side I roll out of every morning. What's that got to do with my mood?"

"Never mind sweetie. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Bones bit her lip, she really wasn't in the mood to talk about it but knowing Angela she wouldn't let it go. "Well, I've come to the conclusion that Booth and I have a lot of similarities and characteristics in common. Even though to outsiders it would appear we are polar opposites. During the Epps case when Cam was poisoned he told me the reason partners can't cross the line is because something might happen like it did with Cam. Or like what happened last night. I got kidnapped because Booth threatened Ortez that if he harmed me Booth would kill him."

"Wow, sweetie that is so hot."

"What no! It's not Ange; I can take care of myself."

"Booth knows you can protect yourself, but he just wants to keep you safe, after all you are his responsibility in the field."

"What I'm not capable of being responsible now?" Bones threw her hands up in the hair exasperated that no one could believe she could take care of herself.

"No it's just that if things happen in the field and you got hurt like what happened last night Booth would never forgive himself. He's just trying to keep you safe."

"Well I do feel safe when I'm around him or when I'm in his arms while he's hugging me." _Did I just say that out loud? To Angela? _Bones immediately put her hands to her ears to cover them because of the loud squeal from Angela, who also had huge grin on her face.

"That's so cute sweetie. It's not completely Booth's fault you got kidnapped. I mean if you hadn't have kicked his ass in the FBI lobby, then he wouldn't have put the hit out on you in the first place."

Bones looked at Angela in defeat realizing she shouldn't blame Booth for this. "Ok Ange I understand he is just being the alpha male trying to protect the female but there's something else holding him back, I can feel it. It's hard to explain but after three years of knowing him I get the feeling there's something deep and dark from his past that he hasn't told me about. It's like he's afraid that I'm not going to talk to him."

"You should go to him, talk to him and tell him your there for him. I've told you this before but listen to your heart sweetie not your head and if he tells you something try not to rationalize it or explain it anthropologically, just be there to listen to him. Use your heart not your head."

"Thanks Ange." Bones smiled, got up decided to go visit Booth since she still hadn't hear from him

************

Booth was on his phone in deep discussion with his back turned to his office door so he didn't notice Bones standing in the doorway. Bones not wanting to interrupt Booth stood there silently. She was shocked at what she was hearing

"I can't tell Temperance. What if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if she thinks I'm a loser?"

_Loser? He is the most honorable man I know. What would make him think that?_ Bones thought to herself, and then heard something even more shocking.

"Hi baby, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ill be there in the morning and I love you baby." Booth hung up the phone with his back still turned to Bones.

Bones backed out of his office so she couldn't see him. _Who was he calling 'baby'? He didn't tell me he had a date or a girlfriend? Why wouldn't he tell me? _She walked to his door and knocked to make it look like she just arrived.

"Oh, hey Bones. I was just about to call you."

"Hey Booth I thought I would stop by since I hadn't heard from you yet, so I decided to come by."

"Oh sorry Bones, I was in a meeting all morning long and they are reviewing the incident last night. They have put me on temporary leave until they figure out what happened. I talked to Cullen and he says I'll be back on Monday. "

"That's good Booth. Is something wrong? I can hear it in your voice and from your body language."

_Wow, she is getting way to good at reading me. _"Look Bones it's my fault this happened to you I'm the reason you almost died last night_." If she only knew the secrets in my past. I should tell her. No, if I tell her then she might run from me and I can't live with her running out of my life. I need her._

"Booth please talk to me. I'm your partner and you told me that's what partners do. "

"I'm sorry Bones I can't do this right now." Both really didn't want to talk about it right at this moment. He needed to make an excuse to get out of her and time to clear his mind. "Rebecca just called and I have to go pick up Parker. She had some kind of emergency at work and they called her back in. I'll talk to you later okay bones."

Booth got up out of the chair and left his office. Bones knew something was bothering him and she had to be there for him. After all he had just lied to her about who was on the phone. She was going to listen to him as a friend whether he liked it or not. She wouldn't let her hide from her demons - why should she let him hide from his? She planned to go to his house tonight and get Booth to talk to her, whether he wanted to or not.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that evening Booth was watching TV on the couch with a bottle of scotch in his hand. Booth hated lying to Bones but he just wasn't ready to tell her about his 'fucked' up life, especially at work. He knew he needed to tell Bones his secrets. _Will she run from me? When she gets to close to someone she doesn't know what to do. She will do what she's done in the past - run. I need to tell her, we are partners and partners share things you told her that yourself. I don't know if I can handle it if she ran out of my life. I need her with me. I need her in my arms; I need to feel her skin against mine, her breath against mine. I want to wake up next to her, I want her to be the last thing I hear and see at night and the first thing I hear and see in the morning. I need her._

Booth snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a knock at his door. _Who could that be this late? Who else?_ Booth thought to himself as he looked through the peephole and saw the most beautiful woman in his life, she was holding a box with Thai food in it. Booth smiled and knew he could never resist her if he tried; especially not now, so he opened the door and smiled at her. "Hey Bones."

She stared at him looking into those brown eyes. _I'm going to listen to my heart not my head._ She reminded herself. "Well are you going to invite me in Booth? I brought your favorite, Thai food."

"Sounds delicious come in Bones" As Booth stepped to the side and allowed her in his apartment. Booth went into the kitchen and got plates and two beers. When he came back Bones was sitting on the couch waiting for him. She already had her shoes off and was letting Booth know she wasn't leaving until she was satisfied. He set the plates down on the table and sat down next to Bones. They began eating and making small talk. Once they were done eating Bones could tell that something was 'off with Booth, something was bothering him. She wasn't sure how to bring up the subject so she put her hand on Booths leg just above his knee and squeezed. Suddenly Booth jerked back and laughed and she realized something. He's ticklish in that spot. So she decided to lighten the mood and she leaned over and grabbed his leg again and squeezed.

"Bones….stop" Booth said through his breaths trying not to laugh so hard but Bones had found his ticklish spot. So Booth decided that this was war. He lunged over to Bones trying to find her ticklish spot. It didn't take long for him to find it. It was at the bottom of her feet. They were both struggling to gain supremacy and laughing. Finally, in between laughs Bones said, "Booth...stop....how bout we call a peace?"

"Bones...... It's a truce." Booth said in between laughs and with tears running down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Okay Booth. Let's call a truce."

Boothnoticed something in all the commotion, Bones buttons on her shirt had beenscattered all over except for one. The one button still holding her shirt together was just below her stomach. Booth could see a hint of black fabric, the bra she was wearing. Booth's eyes were focused on Bones shirt. Bones began to realize Booth wasn't looking at her so she looked down at her shirt.

"Booth…Hey I'm up here……Look what you did to my shirt. Well obviously you already are looking. Booth stop undressing me with your eyes."

"Sorry Bones."

"Well if you want you can grab one of my shirts from the bedroom, then we can call it even. They are in the top left drawer of my dresser. When will I get my shirt back I gave you last night?" Bones smiled at Booth, got up and made her way to his bedroom.

Booth wasn't concerned Bones would invade his privacy and he was comfortable enough to let her in his room. As long as she didn't look under his bed. After all he did go into her room last night. Booth smiled at the memory. How great it felt to carry her and take care of her for a change. Bones was all about being independent and doing things herself but as he once told her, 'It's okay to ask for help and let someone else do the work for you.' Of course she didn't see it that way.

Bones was surprised Booth hadn't followed her in there. His room was clean, but what do you expect from an Army Ranger. She didn't really feel like putting a t-shirt on, she was in the mood for something different, something Booth wouldn't expect. She walked over to his closet and found one of his button up dress shirts that he always looked so good in. She grabbed one off the hanger and put it up to her nose and took a big whiff and took in all of his fragrances. _This is what I want to wear. It smells so good, so much like him_. She took her 'ruined' shirt off and put on his shirt.

As she came out of his room Boothsaw her and couldn't pull his eyes away from her. He knew he was staring but it seemed like she was a magnet and he was definitely attracted to it.. _WOW! She looks so good in my dress shirts. _Booth was ogling her again. Bones caught him and she just smiled. She sat next to him. _I lovehis smile it's so seductive_.

Booth saw her wince as she sat down and suddenly realized the events of last night. "I'm so sorry Bones I didn't even think about how sore you would be. I'm really sorry Bones if I caused your more pain from tickling you."

"No, it's alright Booth. I took some over the counter pain medicine before I came over."

Booth smiled at her, marveling at how beautiful she was, especially in one of his dress up shirts, even more sexier was that she had the top two buttons undone. Once again she sat next to Booth this time ven closer than before and looked him in the eyes. "Booth, I've known you three years now. I know I'm not great at reading people like you are, but I like to think I have gotten better at it. I can tell something is bothering you. I want to be here for you Booth. Remember partners share things. You said so yourself. Besides if it were me running away or hiding something you would be at my door in a heartbeat and wouldn't leave my side until I talked to you about it. So consider it as me returning the favor."

Booth knew she was right, even he had thought the same thing earlier. Also, the fact that she had told him herself that she wanted to be here for him and listen to him made his heart ache even more that he had lied to her earlier. She was getting better at reading him and reading people for that matter, but he wasn't going to tell her that just yet. She didn't need her ego stroked even more. Bones was definitely not as 'clueless' as she let on sometimes. Booth felt Bones place her hand in his as she squeezed it. It was like a surge of electricity shot through both of them. He looked down, her hand was in his. He knew he had to tell her even if it meant losing her, but something was different about her tonight. Booth couldn't quite put his finger on what was different, but he knew something about her had changed.

"You're right Bones. What I'm about to tell no one knows but me, and my immediate family."

**A/N: The next chapter may take a littler longer to post as I am re-writing the whole chapter. I didn't like how it came out the first time I posted my story. So there will be a "story" change from the original. Please stick with me as it will take a little longer to post the next chapter because it will most likely be a long one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This wasn't the chapter I had to re-write, it's actually the next chapter. But for those who have read my story at the BY it has changed quite differently. Now onto this chapter, it's somewhat graphic and includes torture. Oh, and it's really, really long.**

Booth sunk back into the corner of his couch and took a deep breathe. Bones scooted closer toward him as close as she could so that their knees were touching. She put her elbow on the top of the couch and rested the side of her head up against her hand.. She looked directly into Booth's brown eyes and smiled to let Booth know she was listening. Suddenly, Booth felt relaxed and calm. "The things I'm about to tell you no one in my family knows the whole story, they've only heard the bits and pieces; that I was captured, tortured, and rescued. I joined the army when I got out of high school. I was the best marksmen in my unit. There I met my good friend Craig, who was assigned to be my spotter. He told me he was from Philadelphia as well, just on the other side of town from where I grew up. We had a lot in common. He loved sports, he had great respect for his family and we were both Catholic. At the time he was a more devout Catholic than I was. Craig was engaged and had a newborn at home. We quickly became friends and learned to rely on one another. Six months into our tour we got assigned to a mission in Iraq. We were supposed to provide cover for friendly troops going into hostile territory. It was supposed to be a routine in and out mission. Well something went wrong terribly wrong. Craig and I were kidnapped."

Booth's hands were shaking and his eyes began to turn red from his tears that always came with the memory. Bones was hurting for him she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. Booth took a deep breathe and continued

"Craig and I were knocked out; when I woke up we were chained up to a wall and were about ten feet apart, facing each other. we were stripped naked. It was dark, the concrete was cold and wet. We wound constantly have goose bumps and the shivers from being so cold. We had no idea how long we had been captured. Food and water were provided maybe every other day. I could hear Craig at night crying, praying he would get to see his fiancé and his new born baby." Booth stopped and sighed heavily, wiping the slow trickle of tears running down his face that had began to fall while.

"The torture began shortly after we had been kidnapped. They would cold water poured on us, then shock us with these cables that were hooked up to batteries. A different method they used would be beating our feet with metal pipes pipes and hoses, breaking every bone in our foot." Booth hands were shaking as he recalled the torture. Seeing this Bones reached out with her own hands and grabbed his and held them. Somehow Booth found the courage to keep talking as he looked at his and Bones hands intertwined together. "They would take turns coming in and holding a gun to our heads and ask why we were there and who sent us. Every time we would tell them we didn't know why we were there or who sent us. I mean, obviously they knew we were under orders from our government so they knew who sent us, they were just playing with to scare us and it worked. I remained calm on the outside but on the inside I prayed every night to keep me safe, to give me the strength to carry on"

Booth took a few seconds to regain his composure. "They would come in every night, asking the same questions and after each answer they would pull the trigger but every time the gun would be empty. It was terrifying Bones, you wouldn't know if that night was your last night on earth, if you would get to see your family and friends again. Every night we prayed. Craig didn't handle it so well after the first week or so. Of course at that time Craig had more to live for than I did. He was so scared that he was never going to see his fiancé and new born baby or his family again. Each night I would tell him that we would be rescued and that he would see his family."

Booth looked up and saw Bones looking at him with those glistening but sparkling blue eyes, they began to redden and tears threatening to spill out. Booth knew she could see the fear overcoming him, even now after all these years, He felt her squeeze his hand and tell him, "I'm here for you Booth, it's ok, I'm here." Booth knew she didn't know what to say or do, but every time she would squeeze his hand or say something he seemed to regain his composure and relax a little.

"Eventually Bones I thought we were going to die there. I thought I would never see my family again. All I did was pray to God, hoping, wishing someone would come rescue us. Then, one night the people who captured us came in just as they had every other night and immediately started beating me with those pipes, smashing them into my feet as hard as they could. I wanted to scream and cry but I wasn't going to show them any emotion, they weren't going to see how much pain I was in. After they broke more bones in my feet they poured cold water on me and shocked me. When they were done with me, they made me watch them do the same to Craig. I knew that we would be changed forever, scarred forever, not just physically but mentally. They held a gun to his head, like they had done every night before and asked me the same questions as before. I told them the same thing I that we were there to provide cover for some troops but I didn't know why. They held the gun to his head and shouted at him, Craig was sobbing frantically, they pulled the trigger, but this time the gun was loaded and with horror in my eyes I saw Craig on the ground with blood everywhere." Booth closed his eyes as he remembered every greusome detail. Booth couldn't hold it back anymore as the tears began to fall like a raging waterfall, sobs began to overtake him.

Booth felt Bones hands grab his hands and pulled him into her chest as he began to sob harder on her chest. She let go of one of his hands and with one hand she reached around and slowly and tenderly stroked Booth's back up and down. She reached around with her other hand and put it on the back of his head and began to softly stroke his hair. Booth felt on of Bones hands on his back, rubbing up and down trying to sooth him. Booth also felt her hand in his hair and it felt so calming, soothing, and relaxing.

Bones felt the muscles in Booth relax as his breathing began to slowly return to normal. "They shot Craig right in front of me. I watched him die, they unchained his body then pulled his limp body in front of me and made me look at him all night. I tried to close my eyes but every time I closed them I saw a replay of them shooting Craig in the head. I couldn't decide which image was worse. He was only nineteen Bones, he had a fiancé and a baby, it was all my fault Bones. Then in a cruel twist of fate the next day I was rescued. They sent me back to a base in Germany where I got care for my wounds. Months later they deployed me back home after I was fully recovered but mentally... I don't think I will ever recover. I went to visit Craig's fiancé and tell her about how all he thought about was her and their kid. She didn't handle it very well. Even though she told me she was able to find some peace after I had told her what Craig wanted me to tell her if he didn't make it. I left there knowing, believing it was all my fault. It was my fault Bones. Bones the reason they shot Craig was because they knew I was the weaker one, I could never be that strong"

Booth couldn't hold in the motions anymore so he gave in and began to sob once more, his face was red and wet from the tears streaming down.

"It's okay I'm here Booth." Bones said as she continued to gently, lovingly stroke his back and head.

Finally Booth looked up through his own tears and looked into Bones' blue eyes and told her. "When you were kidnapped last night, all I could think was that it was my fault again. I was the reason you were kidnapped and I was the reason you were nearly killed. I thought I was going to lose my best friend, my partner and the person I care for most. "

"Booth it wasn't your fault what happened to Craig, you weren't the reason he got shot. You told them everything you knew there was nothing else you could've said that would've changed their actions. They made up their minds they were going to shoot him, You need to stop blaming yourself, or you're never going to be able to move on. If I hear you say you're not strong enough one more time I'm going to have to kick your ass Booth. You are the strongest person I know, the strongest person I've ever meat. Well not smarter than me of course. So give yourself some credit Booth. Last night when I got kidnapped, it was mostly my fault Booth. If I hadn't have been so 'aggressive' with him then he wouldn't have put a hit out on me. While you shouldn't have been so brash by threatening him, I understand you were just trying to protect me. How could I be angry about that?" After he heard Bones tell him those things, things he needed to hear Booth felt like a five hundred pound weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Bones looked at him and knew that they both could relate to being held hostage. She had to tell him so he knew that she had been there before, she knew what he was feeling. "Booth, I have something to tell you about my past. When I was in El Salvador, I was identifying remains of a little girl who was maybe thirteen. I was in a tent by myself next to the gravesite. I saw an officer come in and he told me to stop. I told him I wasn't going to stop. He called in two other guards, they put a bag over my head and carried me off. They threw me in a cell with dirt floors and no windows. Every night they would come in and threaten me. They made me believe I was going to die. He said he would shoot me and throw me in a well. That no one would find me or know what happened to me. I understand what you went through in a small way, Booth." Bones' had tears in her eyes. She knew she had to tell Booth, so he knew that she could relate to him and that she understood what he's been through to a certain extent. Booth was now looking up into Bones eye's as she was holding back tears, trying hard not to let the tears fall and see her vulnerable.

"Booth you're an strong, honorable family man. You're the only man I've known who hasn't left me or completely abandoned me. Most people would've heard about my past and viewed me as a lost cause, but. You helped me find the truth within all the lies I that had been told about my past. When you got shot and I was told you were 'dead' I couldn't sleep. I would have nightmares, I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I needed you more than I knew. As stubborn and painful as you can be sometimes I know that you will always be there for me no matter what. It's taken me a long time to realize that, but I have. You will never leave me. When I'm broken you put me back together. When I stumble you help regain my balance. When I'm scared, you make me feel safe. Only one man has been there for me no matter what time of day it is. There's only one man that has risked his life for me, that has been there for me in my most terrible times and my most meaningful times. That one man is you….." Bones paused and Booth looked up at Bones. Bones wanted to make sure Booth knew what she was telling him and what he had meant to her, "That one man is you Booth."

Booth smiled at the rare compliment Bones had given him, and thinking to himself only Bones could use the words 'terrible' and 'meaningful' in the same sentence. Booth noticed Bones expression change suddenly, she got that look each time she would study a bone, like she was working something out. But what could have it been?

Even though Booth had just told her a very personal and tragic experience, he was still hiding something from her. Partners share things. Booth's words rang around in her head. She wanted to know who Booth was talking on the phone with earlier in his office. _Why did he lie to me about it. After everything he just told me why can't he bring himself to tell me?_ She decided to do what she had always done be brutally honest and forthright "Booth, I heard you on the phone earlier, you were talking with someone and then next thing I know you were calling someone 'Baby'? What's going on? Are you seeing someone?" Bones asked harshly.

Booth's face turned white as a ghost, his emotions went from adoration to confusion and guilt in a matter of seconds. "You heard that Bones?" Booth croaked. This was definitely not good.

**A/N: Now this next chapter I will have to re-write and it will take quite a while not only to re-write it but also I got a new puppy today. A ninth month old Bassett Hound and she is quite a handful. So I wil have my hands full the next couple days, so bear with me if it takes me a while to update. I hope everyone liked this chapter and please review. I haven't gotten many reviews but I have got plenty of story alerts so I know people read it. Please review. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: When I wrote this story we knew little about Booth's past except his Dad wasn't a very good father. So there's another plot twist here and hope it doesn't get to unbelievable. Please let me know what you think. Your reviews are very welome and appreciated.**

"I'm sorry you had to hear it like that Bones. I was planning on telling you when I felt the time was right." Both paused and looked at Bones, took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb on top of her hand and continued. "About a year after Parker was born I went back home to see my parents. Rebecca had just said no to my marriage proposal and we decided not to see each other for a while. I wasn't all there mentally, after my gambling addiction plus I was drinking heavily. Basically I was depressed, my buddies came over and we went out drinking and partying. The next thing I know I'm at this girl's house, her name was Jennifer, I was drunk and we had sex." Booth raised his head finally getting the courage to look Bones in the eye after his confession. He saw that look on Bones face that told him she was about to say something smart. Booth rolled his eyes and knew what she was thinking, "Yes I used protection Bones. The next day I went home back to D.C.. I never told Rebecca about this, I was too ashamed of myself and what I had done she never found out and still doesn't know."

Booth paused to compose himself as Bones had squeezed is hand harder to let him know she was listening and wasn't going anywhere. Booth continued, "Six months later I heard a knock on my door. To my complete surprise it was Jennifer and she tells me she is pregnant with my child. I was skeptical at first because I used protection. She told me I was the only man she had been with and if I didn't believe her then we could do a DNA test." Booth's eyes were red as tears fell from them, Bones hurt even more for Booth. She knew Both was a private man and didn't share things this personal with anyone.

Booth regained some resemblance of composure as he wiped the tears from his face with his free hand as the other hand was still being held by Bones. "I'm sorry you had to hear it like this Bones but I need to be honest with you if you're going to trust me."

"Booth what is it with you and kids, and obviously the protection didn't work." That earned a menacing glare from Booth. Booth didn't take it personally it was just Bones being Bones.

"Not funny Bones. Jennifer and I talked and decided we would name the baby Joy. It's so ironic now, that I would have a daughter named Joy and a partner who's name is Joy as well. Both of you bring joy in my life. Booth looked at Bones as he said that last sentence and he was relieved to see that smile from Bones he loved so much. "So , I went back home the next week and explained it to my mom, who wasn't thrilled to say the least, but sometimes things happen for a reason."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth flashed his charm smile and continued. "Then my world changed completely two months later, I got a call in the middle of the night saying that Jennifer had been in a car accident and she was in critical condition. By some miracle our baby was still alive. I rushed to the hospital and sat by her bed. Jennifer had no parents, grandparents, no siblings. She was alone in this world, I sat by her bed for a week. The doctors finally decided to do a c-section to deliver the baby as Jennifer wasn't getting any better and the doctors were afraid she may lose the baby. Jennifer didn't make it out of surgery, she died on the operating table but the baby was delivered and was healthy. I did the DNA test because I wanted to know for myself that she was mine. I would've still taken care of her if she wasn't mine. I was already having trouble paying the bills so my sister…." Booth knew he hadn't talked about his family much to Bones but was surprised at the look he received when he said the word 'sister'. "Bones I have a sister and a brother and I promise I'll tell you more about them later.: Booth saw Bones nod giving him the 'okay' to continue. "So my sister decided she would take care of Joy. I try to see her as often as I can, mostly on weekends when I don't have Parker, she is five years old Bones." Booth released Bones hand as he grabbed his wallet out of his pant pocket and pulled a picture of Joy out and showed her. As Bones looked at the picture, she caught a glimpse of Booth's face as he studied the picture. His lips turned upwards into a smile and his face brightened as he was certainly thinking about his daughter. Bones noticed it was the same happiness she saw from him when he would talk about Parker.

"Wow, she is so cute Booth, but why don't you have her come live with you?"

"I'm never home and I would have to hire a babysitter for her and right now I don't have the extra money to pay for a babysitter and I'm not sure I'm the best father I could be."

Bones couldn't believe Booth said that. After all she had seen at how he acted with Parker and how protective and caring he was with Parker. It amazed her that Booth would ever think he wasn't a 'fit' father.

"What are you talking about Booth, don't be ridiculous. I've seen you with Parker, you're a wonderful father. You teach him the difference between right and wrong. You teach him how to be a gentleman. He is very charming like you and he definitely got his handsome looks from you." Booth immediately locked his eyes on Bones. Her cheeks had turned a bright red and Booth knew she was embarrassed.

Booth tilted his head, smiled and said. "Thanks Bones."

"Like I was saying Booth you should have her come live with you, I know you'd be a great father to her, you already are to Parker. Besides, Parker has a right to know that he has an younger sister, just as Joy has a right to know she has a old brother."

"You're right about all the Bones, but I can't afford it."

Without even hesitating Bones said, "You wouldn't have to. I'll pay for it Booth."

_Did she offer to pay? She would do that for me? _Booth would feel guilty if he accepted that. "What? No I couldn't accept that."

"Why not, I might as well spend the money I have on something that would make the people I care about happy,. Booth, anything that makes you happy, makes me happy."

Now it was Booth's turn to blush. Within 10 minutes Bones had called him handsome, and was offering to pay for a baby sitter and telling him that if he's happy she's happy. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Bones had noticed Booth lean down and felt his lips on her cheeks and she felt very flushed and it felt very warm in Booth's house. It felt like her cheek was on fire and that was just a little peck, she could only imagine what Booth's lips would feel like on her lips.

"Let me think about it Bones and I'll get back to you, ok?"

"Bones" Booth paused a little nervous to ask her what he had wanted to ask her for so long now. Booth knew he had to have Bones in his life and wanted her to be by his side forever. If she hadn't bolted out the door of his apartment by now he figured it couldn't hurt to ask her. His heart was beating very fast and loudly as the words came out of his mouth, more quickly than he had intended. "I want to be with you Bones, I want you by my side"

"You already are with me every day Booth and you're practically at my side all day every day." Bones said a little nervous, wondering where Booth was going with this.

Booth smiled, Bones was always so literal and he knew that look in his partner's eyes, when she got nervous or when she was thinking things over in that genius mind of hers.

"Bones I'm asking you out on a date and I know it's a lot of information for both of us to process. I just don't want to be alone right now."

Bones let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding in. She smiled, leaned toward Booth and laid her head on Booth's chest. As Bones' laid her head on Booth's chest she began to smile. _I could definitely get used to this. His arms feel so good around me. His fingers are so soft. I feel warm, and protected. I feel like I belong here; in his arms, in his life. There's something else I'm feeling right now but I'm not sure what it is. Was this what love is? I don't know, I've never felt it, or believed in it. I know it's a rush of chemicals in your body but I think I'll have to talk to Angela._

Booth had his left arm wrapped around her. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair. His lips were inches away from her hair, he leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head, now resting his chin on her head. His right arm was free, so he began to run his fingers across her arm. He noticed her breathing began to get shallow and she began to relax. _I could get used to this. He feels good against my body. It feels perfect, like I belong with him._

**A/N: Like or Dislike? Let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

Bones opened her eyes and blinked them a couple times. She felt two strong arms wrapped around her. She could definitely make this a permanent thing. She hadn't remembered the last time she slept so soundly, usually her dreams were nightmares about Booth being shot or her at Booth's funeral, only in her dreams she saw Booth laying in the casket not some fake dummy. All of a sudden she saw a shadow leaning over them as she looked up her eyes turned from happiness to sheer terror in seconds as she saw Ortez holding a gun to Booth's head. Bones looked horrified as Ortez had a smirk on his face.

"Not so tough now are you?" Was all Bones heard Ortez say before she screamed in horror as he fired the gun.

BOOTH!!!!!!………

* * *

Booth had moved Bones to his bed after she fell asleep in his arms. He wanted so badly to crawl in bed with her to hold her and cuddle next to her. He decided against it because he knew his body would betray him and want, check that his body would need more. So Booth sat contently in a chair across from his bed, watching Bones as she slept. The chair he had in his room was given to him from his mom, it was an old rocking chair and it was a very comfortable chair. He had watched Parker sleep in his bed many times from that chair. Booth also remembered how sometimes his mom would come in after he had a bad nightmare and would watch him until he fell asleep. Suddenly, Booth heard Bones began to moan like she was in trouble; her arms and legs began to thrash all over his bed. Booth knew she was having a nightmare, he had seen it many times with Parker. Booth kept his eyes on her and noticed her violently throw the sheets that were left on her off her. The next thing he heard was her sit straight up in his bed and scream out his name.

Bones was disoriented when she woke up; it was very dark she couldn't even see her hand a foot away if she held it up to her face that's how dark it was. _She was in a bed obviously, but was she in her bed? No she was at Booth's house so she must've been in his bed. When did he move me? How did I not notice? Where is Booth? Did he leave? _Her breathing became erratic as she remembered her nightmare and had thought Booth had left her. A voice she recognized called out to her, a voice that was soft and soothing, and a voice she had heard millions of times.

"It's okay Bones I'm right here." Booth said in a soothing voice. Immediately after Booth had said those words to her he noticed Bones breathing calm and return to normal.

"Booth, where are you? I can't see you?"

Bones shielded her eyes as a small lamp turned on and she saw Booth sitting across the room watching her intently. Bones felt the urge to be in his arms once again and reached her hands out to him, like she was calling him to join her in his bed. "Come to bed with me Booth." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she turned a bright shade of red as a blush crept across her cheeks. She looked at Booth and saw him smirk. "Booth, get your mind out of the drain."

"It's gutter Bones."

"Well I'll remember that for next time now come sleep with me." Again realizing what she had just said she gave Booth a menacing glare as she saw Booth begin to chuckle.

"Shut up Booth."

Booth turned out the light and slowly made his way over to her. He crawled in next her and no sooner had he laid his head on the pillow she had backed into his hips and nuzzled her back to his chest. Booth wrapped his arm around her waist as they slowly drifted of to some well deserved peaceful sleep.

Bones slowly opened her eyes as she was awakened by the smell of coffee and food. She made her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where she saw something that made her breathless for a moment. Booth was wearing his boxers with a tank top on. His back was facing towards her. _Wow he looks good. His triceps, biceps, deltoids all are were very well developed. He really does work hard in the gym, and it shows. _Her eyes moved down his body to his legs._ He has very well developed quadriceps muscles. _

Booth could feel he was being watched, call it a sixth sense but it was something he picked up in all his years of training and time as a sniper. "Someone once told me it's not polite to stare." Booth smiled as he knew he caught Bones 'checking him out' him.

"What….I….uh…good morning Booth." Bones quickly tried to change the subject.

"Good Morning Bones, Did you sleep well? "

"Yes." Truth was, was that she slept the best she has slept in months. She wasn't sure if it was because she fell asleep in his arms, or if it was his bed, all she knew was she liked it and wanted more.

"Are you hungry Bones?"

"Yea, what's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Well, we are having pancakes, eggs, and potatoes. "

"Sounds good and smells great Booth."

She sat down at the table as Booth brought her a cup of coffee along with her breakfast. They sat down and ate together making small talk as they always had when they ate together.

Bones let her mind wander as a comfortable silence fell between them. _It's not often you find a man who cooks, cleans, does laundry, and can support himself so you better take him off the market before someone else does. Wow now I really sound like Angela, what's wrong with me?_

Booth didn't want to bring up last night he wanted to give her time and not rush her. He knew that if she felt rushed she would just push him away like everyone else. He wanted to be sure he gave her time to process everything they talked about and everything that that happened last night.

"What are you doing today Booth?"

"I'm going to go see Joy. I haven't seen her in a couple weeks. "

"Oh, I'm sorry Booth I didn't mean to keep you here and make you stay with me."

"No it's ok Bones. I don't mind at all."

"Well how about you go get ready and I'll clean up. It's the least I can do after you cooked this great meal. It was delicious Booth."

"Thanks, Bones and I don't expect you to clean up after me. "

"I know Booth." She replied as she ushered him out of the kitchen. "Now go get ready and I'll clean up. That way you can have more time with Joy."

"That's nice of you Bones."

Booth went to his room and he could smell her scent. _Oh great this was going to haunt me for days, smelling her in my bed every night. It will definitely drive me crazy. _Booth groaned and quickly grabbed some clothes and head to the shower.

Bones began picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink. _I could get used to this having breakfast, lunch and dinner cooked for me. Well maybe not all the time. Hmm maybe I could bribe him into it._ Bones had a mischievous grin. I bet I could get him to do many things for me. Bones turned the water on to do the dishes and what she heard next made her giggle.

"HEY BONES! I'm in the shower" Booth hollered.

"Oh, sorry Booth." Bones giggles were replaced with laughter.

"I hear you Temperance, and it's not funny." Booth hollered again clearly not happy she was laughing at his expense. Booth exited the shower and got dressed. Bones was finishing the last of the dishes when he walked out of his room, with his bag in hand ready to leave.

Booth let out a low whistle. "Wow Bones this kitchen is clean. Thanks for cleaning up."

"Well, it's the least I could do, for a handsome man who cooked me breakfast." She began to blush as she realized what she said. _What is wrong with me? I can't stop blurting out these things. _

Booth walked over to Bones and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Bones I'll talk to you later and lock the door when you leave okay?"

"Ok Booth, have a good time with Joy."

"Thanks Bones, I will."


	16. Chapter 16

Booth sister, Abby, had called him while he was on the road to let him know that Joy was really excited to see him. Abby was glad he would get to see Joy. Joy had been asking about him all week. Abby felt that Booth should take Joy home, permanently. It's not that she was getting tired of "raising" her niece, but she felt that Booth was missing out on a lot of things in her life. Booth had missed Joy's first tooth, first words, and first steps. Abby knew Booth didn't have money to hire a full time babysitter but was going to offer to send Booth money every month. Abby needed to talk to Booth about it, however she didn't want Booth to think that she didn't want to take care of Joy anymore. Abby also felt that Booth should tell Joy about Parker. Abby knew they would get along just fine and they wouldn't have any bad feelings toward Booth for not telling them. They were too young for that.

While Booth was on his way to Abby's his mind began to wonder, he had many things on his mind. He was seriously considering taking Bones up on her offer to pay for a full time babysitter. Booth didn't want Joy to be a burden to Abby. Abby was still young and Booth felt guilty about having Abby take care of his daughter. Booth knew Joy and him didn't get a lot of time together and it was a lot of responsibility for Abby to take care of his daughter. He felt like he was abandoning Joy and was afraid that when she grew up she would resent him and think he abandoned her. He didn't want Joy to think she wasn't wanted or loved. Booth also was worried what Rebecca would do after she found out about Joy. _Would she take away his partial supervision from Parker? Would Parker ever forgive me for not telling him he has a younger sister? Parker did have a right to know, so does Joy._

Booth's mind was racing a mile a minute. However, one name brought calm to him and all his worries seemed to wash away, her name was Bones. Last night was amazing and they didn't even had sex. _I hadn't slept that good in months. Maybe it was her perfume, maybe it was her smooth, warm, silky skin. _He didn't want to move her in the middle of the night after he had awoken when they fell asleep on the couch. Booth knew she would sleep better in his bed. After all she had been through, he felt she deserved a good night sleep, luckily after her nightmare she went right back to sleep. _Breakfast this morning was great. She loved my cooking. _He had such a great night and morning, he couldn't stop smiling.

Booth heard his phone ring and looked at the name flashing on the screen - Abby-. He was hoping it would be Bones calling him "Hi Abby, I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Boo Boo, Joy wanted to go see Mom so I'm at our parents house. " Booth wanted to laugh and yell at the same time. He wanted to laugh because Abby still called him her nickname she had for him ever since she was little. When Abby was little she would call him Seeley but Booth didn't like 'Seeley' as the kids in school would make fun of him. So Abby would call him Boo instead of Booth since Abby couldn't pronounce the 'th' in Booth. On the other hand he wanted to yell because he wanted nothing to withhis father, ever since that night when he called his father out their relationship has been strained to say the least and it wasn't something he wanted to think about or deal with right now.

Booth pulled into the driveway of his parents house and stepped out of the SUV when suddenly the screen door opened and slammed closed. Booth barely had time to get out of his car as Joy ran towards him at full speed.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Booth smiled as wide as he could as a brunette haired, blue eyed girl run up to him and jumped in his arms. Booth caught her in his arms and leaned down and kissed her.

"I missed you Daddy."

"Me too Munchkin." Booth kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Have you been listening to Abs and Nana?

"Yes Daddy, just liked you told me to."

"Good girl."

Booth still had Joy in his right arm when he walked up to the steps and opened the screen door and entered his parents house. "Mom? Dad? I'm home."

"Oh Seeley, I'm so glad you made it." Booth's mom, Nancy, quickly walked up to Booth as he set his daughter down and gave his mom a hug.

"Hi Mom. Where's dad?" Booth asked hoping beyond hope that he was gone somewhere.

"Well, I love you too son," Nancy replied sarcastically. "He's at the neighbor's house watching college football." Booth let out a small sigh of relief and Nancy immediately looked at him, "Booth you need to give your father a chance, he has changed, you two need to sit down and talk."

Luckily for Booth Joy came up to him at that moment and handed him what looked to be a drawing she made. "Daddy! Daddy,! Look what I did at school the other day."

"What did you do Munchkin?" Booth asked with a smile on his face.

"I drew a picture for you daddy."

Booth took the picture from Joy and looked at it. "Oh, that was so sweet of you. When I get home I'm going to hang it on my refrigerator." As Booth looked at the picture and saw what looked to be two tall stick figures with a small one in the middle. "Who is that?" Booth asked Joy pointing to the stick figure with what looked to be a bone.

"That's you're partner Daddy. The one you tell me that is almost as pretty as me and she works with bones." Booth chuckled as he leaned down to his daughter and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Ssshhh, just don't tell my partner I said that okay, it will be our little secret."

"Okay Daddy." Joy ran into the kitchen yelling for Nana as Booth heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hi Boo Boo. How are you?"

Booth turned around and saw Abby standing there. He leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Abby and gave her a long hug.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm good Seel, but your little bundle of joy is a handle full, and pardon the pun." Booth and his sister laughed at the comment.

"Are you hungry Seeley?" Boothheard his mom ask. Truthwas he hadn't ate anything since breakfast with Bones and he was starving. "Yes Mom. "

"Okay, Lunch is almost ready."

"What's for dinner Nana?" Joy asked as she tugged on Nancy's pants.

"Your father's favorite." Nancy said with a wink and a grin.

"Yay! Mac and Cheese." Joy yelled out causing everyone to laugh. She certainly was like her father, in more ways than one.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Let me know what you think of Joy and the family.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay, real life has been hectic lately. Sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's short though.**

After they finished eating Booth really wanted to leave to Abby's house so he would not have to deal with his Dad. He and his Dad were not on the best of terms, that was putting it lightly, and he did not feel like dealing with his Dad today or any other day if he had his way. It was getting late in the afternoon and Booth knew it would be a long day tomorrow before he had to head back home .Booth told Abby he was going to head to her house so he and joy could spend some time together. Booth fastened Joy in her car seat and just as he was about to put the car in reverse he heard a knock on his drivers side window. Booth knew who it was and rolled his eyes up toward the sky and silently cursed himself for not leaving quicker. With some hesitation, Booth rolled down the window and turned to face his father.

Both grit his teeth and said, "Sir."

"Seeley, where you going?"

"I'm taking Joy to Abby's so we can spend some time together. I'll be back over tomorrow morning."

"See you then Seeley."

"Okay sir." _That was easier than I thought, though I am sure I will hear about it tomorrow from Mom._ Booth rolled his window up and headed for Abby's house. A couple hours later Booth had finally convinced Abby to go to bed, after playing three games of Chutes and Ladders.

Booth walked in to Abby's room and smiled as he saw her waiting for him in bed. "Hi Munchkin, are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah. Daddy will you read me a story?"

"Of course but first did you brush your teeth?"

"Yea Daddy."

"Did you also pray to God?"

"Yea daddy, I prayed that I would be able to come live with you."

Booth's heart began to break. Of course, Bones would have told him his heart was a muscle and a heart can break. "Hopefully real soon you will get to come and live with me."

"Really Daddy? I thought you didn't have enough money."

Booth was perplexed he had never said anything about money in front of Joy and would never want Joy to know that. "Where did you hear that Joy?"

"One night when I was staying at Nana and Papa's I couldn't sleep. I went to Nana and Papa's room and heard them talking, they said they wanted to send you money so I could live with you. "

Booth was not sure whether to be angry with his parents for letting Joy hear this or be angry with himself for not doing anything about it for so long. In an instant Booth had decided and knew what he had -no needed- to do. "You remember my partner I tell you about?"

"Yeah the girl who is almost as cute as me daddy." Booth smiled and hoped that when Joy met Bones she would not say that in front of her. _She is a five-year-old Seeley, what do you think? Great now Bones will never let me hear the end of it._

"Yes, she said that she would help me with the money and you would be able to live with me."

Without warning, Joy leaped forward into Booths arms and gave him a big hug. "I'm so happy Daddy; I really want to live with you." Booth's heart melted when he heard those words. Of course, he needed to talk to Bones about this when he got back about Joy. Booth knew he had to tell Joy about Parker. Booth gently set Joy back down. "I need to tell you something important, okay Joy?"

Joy had lain back down, had a large grin plastered on her face, and gazed up at Booth. Booth took it as a cue to continue and he had her full attention.

"Before I met your Mommy I had a little boy. His name is Parker and he is your brother, and he is 6 years old. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner. It does not mean I love him more than I love you. I love you both the same."

Joy looked at her Booth and her mouth turned into the cutest grin Booth had ever seen. "You mean I have a brother Dad?"

"Yeah." Booth smiled at Joy and pulled a picture of Parker from his wallet and gave it to Joy

Joy got up on her bed and began jumping up and down yelling; "I have a brother, I have a brother" Joy jumped into Booth's arms and hugged him as hard as she could. "I've always wanted a brother, I love you Daddy!"

Booth's eyes began to fill with tears; he was trying to hold them back but could not any longer. He was so happy Joy was not upset at him for not telling her about Parker. It had felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Booth felt Joy pull away from him and watched as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry Daddy; I didn't mean to hug you so hard." Booth chuckled. It was one of the numerous things he loved about Joy; she could always make him laugh somehow or someway.

"No it's okay baby. I am crying because I am happy". Booth patted the bed and Joy got under the covers. "Now you get some sleep."

"Night Daddy."

"Good night Munchkin." Booth leaned over, kissed Joy on the forehead, and walked out of Joy's room. He quietly closed the door, made his way to the living room, sat on the couch, and waited for Abby to come home to tell her he was taking Joy home soon.


End file.
